


Echoes of my soul

by RoseBell



Series: Echoes of a hero [1]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBell/pseuds/RoseBell
Summary: After Andros is defeated Fox learns a secret that was best kept a secret.  Could his life change forever, or is it all just another lie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am bringing this fanfic over from WattPad. There, it is my most popular fanfiction and will be updated there first before here for said reason. Alas, please enjoy.

I'd tell you his name, but I'm sure you already know it. Fox McCloud, lead piolet of the Star Fox team. Everyone knows his name, but do they really know him? Everyone has their guesses; "he's probably a spoiled rich kid", or "He's an intelligent individual", or "He's a broken spirit, and of course "He's a hero." Yet, if only they'd just look a little deeper they would find out the answers they so desperately wonder.

The ginger vulpine leaned back in his usual chair, set in the center of the Great Fox's control room. The chair was worn down, its leather ripping, and the back was embroidered with the name, James McCloud. This was his fathers chair, and Fox was going to keep it until it decided to fall to pieces. The quiet breeze from the ships air conditioner blew Fox's fur slightly, just enough to relax him enough to doze off.

His father was murdered when he was at the age of 16, which was a stab to the chest to him. James raised his son alone, due to his mother being murdered when Fox was just a baby. James's father died in war before Fox was born and mother when he was a child; not to mention no siblings. After James passed, Fox became the last of his family as far as he knew. The only one left he considered family at all was general Pepper and Peppy, whom he grew up around. They were like uncles to him, and Peppy was his god father. Yet, even still, the pain of loosing the last family he had left burnt a whole into his heart no one could repair. Fox was rather close to his father, being an only child James did sort of spoil him, though not in a way you'd think. Despite what you'd think seeing Fox today, he was a good kid. Never got into any trouble, never talked back, and always followed orders. James was strict on him but spoiled him with attention rather than gifts. That taught Fox that there was more to life than material objects. James was Fox's favorite person, his hero, his everything; and when Andros ripped him away... he ripped part of Fox's soul along with him.

The moment Fox turned 18, he revived Star Fox. The young vulpine was determined to keep his fathers dream alive, and to murder Andros and whomever else caused the death of his father, getting the revenge he deserved. As you all know, yes, He did defeat Andros. A victory he was rewarded for not only in money, but in satisfaction of knowing his father didn't die in vain.

Four months have flown by since the defeat of Andros, and Star Fox hasn't really found much luck with jobs. Thankfully, they got paid enough for their victory, they wouldn't need to worry for quite a while. A blue feathered avian entered the control room, the doors making a whoosh as they closed behind him. Falco was his name, the hot-headed moody Ace Piolet of the team. Fox found him on Titania as a criminal and fixed him up. Now, though still a bit of a smart ass, Falco has matured. The bird was less of a child and learned that crime isn't the way to go. Fox wouldn't admit it, but he fancied the avian. Just another thing no one gets about him, just because he's a hero and the son of a legend doesn't mean he's just into women.

"You just gonna nap all night?" Fox's friendly feathered Ass-whole commented as he kindly shook his chair.

An annoyed groan left the vulpine's throat as he peaked open an eye to glare at Falco. "What, you've got a better idea?" Fox replied.

"Well, lets see. Maybe, we could go for a fly? Go grab some beers? Kick each other's ass in video games? You name it, there's a lot more t' do than sleep all damn day." Falco decided to sarcastically explain. "You name it, I'll gladly join you in whateva you'd like to do Foxy."

Ah yes, Foxy, Fox secretly loved that little pet name Falco gave him. Made him feel kind of special to be honest, almost as if Falco liked him back... in Fox's fantasy's that is. Giving to his friend's plead, Fox swiftly jumped out of his old chair and onto his feet.

"Okay, video games; but I get to be first player!" Fox offered.

The bird gave his fox friend a sly smirk, feeling a victory for getting him up. "Deal."

Both headed over to the couch, plopping down and grabbing the controllers. Normally Fox wasn't to big on video games, but it helped him bond with Falco so he put up with them.

Being the second to enter the room, was a matted up old rabbit, Peppy Hare; Fox's god father, mumbling as he made his way to his desk. "Morning." Peppy muttered to both boys.

"Good-Morning Peppy." Fox replied, glancing up from the television screen.

"Mornin' " Falco also replied, though he didn't care to take his eyes off his game.

Just as quick as their game started, it had to end due to General Peppy flashing onto the screen above Fox's chair. Quickly, he bolted up running to answer.

"General Pepper?" Fox greeted. "What's the occasion?"

"Hello Fox, before you panic I'd like to say it's no emergency. Only a heads up that a friend of yours is on his way to meet up with you." The golden dog explained.

Fox tilted his head slightly, trying to think of what friend would fly all the way up here just to see him. "May I ask who sir?" Fox asked. "Also, why they had you call me instead of calling themselves?"

Pepper gave small chuckled before replying. "Why Fox, it's Bill. I actually sent him due to some information he's like to chat with you about."

"Oh, Bill?" Fox replied, he hasn't seen Bill since before he battle Andros. "Well, thank you for the heads up. I'll be sure to let him know you said hello."

With a nod, Pepper ended the call with a "Pepper out." As the call ended, the alarm signaled warning someone had landed on the ship, but thankfully Fox knew who it was. After a long run to the ships docking bay, Fox tackled Bill into a hug. He doesn't hug many people, especially in front of other people, but Bill was his best friend from childhood and was granted hugs from Fox.

"Nice to see you." Fox greeted his friend, and huge smile across his face. "Though, as much as I'd like to catch up Pepper already warned it's important?"

The golden bulldog nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's very important Fox."

"Well, come on to the control room we can talk there." Fox replied, signaling him with his hand to follow.

Making sure Bill was comfortable, Fox handed him some coffee and sat across from him getting ready for important news.

"Alright, what's going on buddy?" The vulpine asked.

Bill took a drink of his coffee before setting it on the table. You could tell he was nervous as he fiddled his thumbs together and starred at the ground. "Fox." The K-9 finally spoke. "I ran into Wolf O'Donnell the other day."

This news already set rage boiling through Fox's veins, but he tried his best to keep his cool. "Wolf hu? Well, you're alive so I'm guessing you defeated him?"

Bill sighed and leaded back into the chair, running his paw across his face. "Well, I can tell you I got information out of him. Though, you're not going to believe it and I for one find it sketchy." The bull dog explained. "It's about your father."

Those words sent shock into Fox's body, making his muscles tense and past and buried emotions resurface into his chest; a familiar pain setting back in. "Oh? What did that sick fuck say about my father?"

"He said he wasn't murdered." Bill said simply.

A loud scoff escaped Fox's breath as he covered his face with his paws. "Is he serious!? Peppy told me himself that my father was murdered; Wolf is just trying to piss me off."

Nodding, Bill set a paw on Fox's shoulder as he leaned over to him. "Yeah, that's why I said it was sketchy. I did find it odd though, how he passed."

Peaking from his paw, fox looked up at his friend. "Passed what?"

"A lie detector test."

Fox thought he was going to puke up all his insides. "Lie detector test!? So, does that mean he's telling the truth?"

Peppy was listening to every word they were both saying; the subject bringing back pain for him as well. "Well... " The hare interrupted, breathing in a sigh. "Fox, I have to explain something to you."

Fox glanced up at him knowing damn well peppy didn't keep shit from him; did he?


	2. Chapter 2

"You see, I never actually saw your father get murdered."

The words peppy was saying to Fox were sending his head into a tailspin.

"Everything happened so fast, and when he never returned... Pepper and I just assumed the worst."

Fox has ALWAYS trusted Peppy, and his judgment. If he wanted the truth about anything, he'd know he'd get it from Peppy.

"I promise kiddo, I waited for as long as possible; I wanted to stay until I saw him but Pepper insisted I get back!"

But it was all a lie.

"I'm sorry Fox."

A dirty stinking lie.

Once Peppy was done trying to explain himself the red vulpine blew his gasket. Deep breaths were being huffed out as his fur stood on end. He hadn't been this pissed in a long, long time.

"Let me get this straight." Fox began. "My father could have been alive this whole time!? It's been three fucking years peppy, and my father could still be locked up somewhere, or lost, or hurt, or.. or.."

Fox couldn't think about anymore. Quickly, he fell back onto his seat as his face buried into his paws once again. The hare could already feel his guilt eating him from the inside out.

"You're right, but, how do we know he's even still alive?" Peppy explained. "For all we know Fox, he could have died since then. If he was still kicking he would have come back to you, kiddo."

Bill butted back into the conversation since Peppy took it over from him. "I wasn't finished old rabbit. Wolf said he 'wasn't' murdered. That means Andros never killed him, and he's not dead. To have be dead either Star Wolf or Andros would have had to take his life, and they didn't."

Taking in a deep sigh, the ginger Fox slipped his shaky paws from his muzzle. "Then where is he? Did Wolf not say anything about that?"

The bulldog only replied with a shake of his head. Fox stood back up and began pacing the room, something he does when stressed. He got it from his mother.

"If he wasn't murdered, then he's alive." The vulpine muttered to himself as the others watched. "If that's the case, I'm looking for him."

A whole week went by and Star Fox was ready for their new mission; Find and rescue James. Neither of them was as determined than James's loyal kit, Fox. The young vulpine was so ready to get one of his dads hugs again he was practically grinning, twenty-four seven. The great fox soared through space like a ship across the sea and watching the stars go by is something Fox held dear to him. One of his latest memories was when he was about four years old; he would sit in his dad's lap and James would point out the window's and name all the stars to Fox. They did that up until he 'died.' James even named one of the stars after Fox, but it' been so long... Fox forgot which one it was.

"How long until we reach Venom?" Fox asked, looking over at Robb.

Robb was James's robot, build to assist his team. Robb drove the ship, gave coordinates navigated, etc.

"About fifteen minutes." The robot answered, tilting the ship down for landing.

Star Fox hasn't been to venom since the battle, and they hadn't planned on returning. Fox would return for James though, he'd return in a heartbeat. The atmosphere in venom wasn't the best. It was like the air was filled with smog and gas due to Andros's factories. Even though they've been off for months, it was still hard to breathe there. Some old followers of Andros still lived there; possibly still planning for revenge on Fox. Scanning the ground as they got closer Fox spotted Andros's old Base. That's where he used to be, and where he kept prisoners. It's where Fox was headed.

A loud crash shook the ship as they landed, as always. It was a heavy ship, so landing wasn't always smooth. As the door opened, Fox, Falco, and Peppy waisted no time exiting. Slippy, was to stay behind with Robb in case of an emergency.

"Alright, even though the son of a bitch is dead this place is still dangerous." Peppy lectured, as always. "So, keep on your toes. I want this to be a quick rescue, got it? Get in. Grab James. Get OUT!"

Rolling his eyes, the blue avian kicked open the rusty door. "Can it old man, it's not like we didn't know how welcome we were."

"Now, now Falco." Fox jokingly scolded. "Remember, being sarcastic is against the rules."

"Oh shit, my bad. Please Peppy, would you ever forgive a little angel like me?"

His grey fur puffed up as he shot a glare at Falco. "You both better watch it, or else I'm leaving you both in here and going back home."

Fox darted behind a wall as the sound of a door creaking open was heard, Peppy and Falco following soon behind. With each passing second, footsteps could be head growing closer and closer. Quickly, Fox jumped out from behind the wall grabbing the enemy pig by the head and in a swift motion broke its neck.

"Sorry." The fox apologized. "I have someone to find and you were in my way."

"Fox, stop apologizing to dead fuckers and let's go." Falco stated.

Agreeing, Fox and Peppy continued with him. It was like going through countless corridors; grey, stained walls slowly passed them the further into the base they got. The air was cold and dry, and the poisonous smell of chemicals still haunted the breeze from outside. It was like walking through hell on Corneria, in a never-ending march to nowhere.

"Here we are!" A relieved hare finally sighed. "Dungeons. That'll be where they have him; if they have him.

"They better fucking have him." Fox spats. "So, I can have a reason to gut every last living person in this base. For every scratch I find on him, I'll take an eyeball as a trophy."

Falco moved his gaze down to fox, a frown growing on his beak. "I think this place is messing with your head dude."

The walk down the almost empty dungeon was even longer, but still, Fox stayed hopeful and determined. After a few minutes of searching, they came to a locked cell at the end. Unlike the cells to each side of them, this one had a large metal door instead of bars. Made to keep something or someone dangerous inside.

"This, out of all the cells, I would guess this one to be James's." Peppy told them.

Falco looked over at the rabbit. "Why do ya say that?"

"Because." The hare sighed. "It would be the only one to possibly hold in James."

Getting sick of waiting, Fox did the only thing he could think of doing. He knocked.

"Did you just knock!?" Falco snapped. "We come all the way here, and instead of breaking in you knock!?"

"Keep your voice down!" Peppy begged, but alas, they were heard.

Multiple loud footsteps were heard coming their way, sending panic into Fox. Why didn't he answer? If James was in there, why didn't he answer? The answer to that made Fox's heart go from hopeful, to shattered all over again. If he didn't answer and was locked in there alone all this time... he was dead. James's body was possibly decapitating beyond that door, and Fox was too late to save him. Three years too late. A group of Andros's soldiers entered the room, guns at the ready and aiming at Star Fox.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice laughed. "If it isn't the great Fox McCloud?"

It was Andrew the nephew of Andros.

"I'm just here looking for, my father." The livid vulpine stated, a low menacing growl leaving his throat. "But, I've already guessed what his fate was."

"Who? James? Is he still in here? Last time I saw him was about a year ago, while my uncle was doing one of his interrogations on him. Bastard never did answer any damn questions." Andrew explained, a cocky grin on his face.

"So, he was alive!?" Fox yelled. "I'm going to hang you all by your guts!"

Andrew cackled loudly before cocking his gun. "We'll see about that, McCloud."  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It was like a good old Mexican stand-off. A group of Andros's soldiers against the legendary team, Star Fox. The fact this was going down in the dungeons of Andros's old run-down base was just a hilarious coincidence of a setting. Wasting no more time, the pissed off Vulpine tackled into Andrew like a tank; pressing his gun to the monkey's face, he cocked the trigger and was ready to fire. Before he could, Andrew slid his feet onto Fox's chest, kicking him off like a catapult.

"When I woke up this morning I didn't expect such a damn party!" Andrew joked, forcing Fox to grit his teeth harder from annoyance.

Fox wasn't about to give that damn monkey the pleasure of him arguing back, he just wanted to rip his furry little head off. As Andrew went to pull the trigger, Fox kicked the gun out of his hands and put his back in the ape's face. Shooting a blast, plasma from the blaster burnt onto the concrete wall; sadly missing Andrew's face.

"Damnit!" Fox cursed. "Stop dodging my fucking bullets."

Andrew didn't answer and instead retreated out from the dungeons; unable to find his own gun, he had no way of defending himself. Of course, the livid vulpine followed right after. Rage was filling fox's veins and he chased after him. Just thinking of his father withering away all that time, it pissed him off more than any normal person could ever describe with any form of words. This anger had no word.

Back in the dungeons, one of the soldiers threw a small grenade at both Falco and Peppy whom both dove away from the blast. That explosion happened to blow away that huge metal door, peeking Peppy's interest.

"Don't do it old man!" Falco warned, knowing that if what Fox had feared was in that room was actually in there, it would fuck Peppy up for the rest of his life.

Entering the room while Falco fought off the enemies, the old bunny was surprised to find no dead body. James wasn't in here, or at least not anymore. He did leave signs he was there, though; Peppy saw claw marks all over the walls as James counted down his days in that cell. The marks tallied up to about a year before they stopped. Either he escaped, or the poor fox lost track of time.

"He's no in there!" Peppy called out to Falco as he left the deserted cell. "he hasn't been in there for a while, so there is still a chance he's alive!"

Despite chasing the ape through the base, Fox soon gave in letting him escape. The young vulpine was to tired and heartbroken to care anymore. All that built up excitement to have his favorite person back, only to have it torn into pieces in front of him. It wasn't long before his team mates caught up to him.

"Fox, I got into the cell and he wasn;t in there. Jame's could still be out there." Peppy tried lifting the kids spirits again.

As much as Fox would love to hear this news it just wasn't working for him anymore. What Peppy said back on the ship was true; If James were alive, he'd have found his way back home to his kit by now wouldn't he?

"Save it... " A saddened pup sighed. "Mission failed, lets just go home."

Seeing Fox heartbroken all over again brought memories back to Peppy. Memories of a young kit screaming in sorrow as he told him his father was murdered, a memory Peppy wanted to never think of again.

Meanwhile on Fortuna, a rainforest planet, which in the past decade has become a new government all its own. Cities and towns thrived within the jungles, like a never-ending island paradise. James stood next to his old worn out, and outdated airwing. The old vulpine was on his way back to his home planet when he ran out of jet fuel, that in which he prayed to the gods wouldn't happen.

"Well, better place to fuel up than any." The vulpine muttered to himself. "Best keep you hidden in the bush." James said, referring to his jet.

Making his way into the nearest city, James found himself at awe when seeing the large buildings. He never did visit this planet before his capturing, due to everything being under construction. Sky scrappers stretched to touch the sky as tall trees hugged against them. It was fascinating to say the least.

Walking up to a shop owner James waved a hand to them. "Good afternoon, sir. You wouldn't know where I'd find any jet fuel would you?"

The shop owner only gave a blank stair at James before answering. To James's demise, they spoke in another language.

"Fuck, if only I had my old translator on me." James cursed to himself before waving good-bye to the shop keeper. "Never-mind, I don't speak jungle."

"Come on Fox." The avian whined. "Let's take a break! GO on vacation, relax on a beach. Maybe meet some hot ladies."

That last part made Fox's muscles twitch. "Falco, where do you wanna go where we already haven't been? What's a vacation if you've already seen everything?"

"We haven't visited Fortuna yet, and I heard its paradise there!" Falco begged.

Giving a frustrated sighed, Fox gave in. "Fine! We need to fuel up anyways." Walked up to the bird, Fox looked up and pointed his claw at him. "That means you get ONE day and ONE night there, got it?"

Falco nodded and raised his arms. "Understood your majesty, why would I dare go against your orders."

"Wouldn't be the first time." The young vulpine growled. "Robb, head to Fortuna."

Didn't take but about an hour for them to arrive on the warm planet and didn't take Falco 5 seconds to be off that ship and out into the vacation planet.

"Ah yes, this place is the life!" The bird beamed. "I should get a place here, retire, maybe relax and drink beers the rest of my life."

Walking by him Peppy couldn't help but laugh. "Listen kid, If my old ass cant retire then I promise your young feathered ass can't either."

"Don't get too excited." Fox ordered. "Just here for the night and then it's back to the stars where we belong."

Ever since what happened on Venom, Fox has been nothing but pissy and depressed. The poor pup couldn't help it, it was possibly one of the worst days of his life.

"Hey there, where can we find a place to fuel up?" Falco asked a resident, only to be greeted in their language.

"Eh?" Fox replied. "Slippy! We need you they're speaking in gibberish!"

The short green toad didn't take long to walk over with visors. "Put these on, it'll translate everything you and they say to each other."

Putting it on, Fox was relieved to hear things in their own language. "Thanks Slip, you're a life saver."

"As always." Slippy replied. "Anyways, sir, we need to fuel up our ship. Know any place in the city?"

The resident nodded. "Of course, I'll give you directions! Welcome to Andral, the biggest city on Fortuna!"

Now they had a map, but, it was written in their language of course.

"Hey slip... you haven't by any chance have a device that can translate writing do ya?" Fox asked.

"Sorry Fox." Slippy replied. "I'll keep that in mind though."

They both didn't know it, but James and Fox were only football fields away from each other and growing closer.

"Come on!" James yelled out in frustration. "You mean to tell me not a single one of you speaks cornarian? Not one?"

The residents couldn't help but stare. Giving up, James left the tenth store he'd been in. "This is ridiculous." He groaned to himself. "What's so hard about "I need fuel?"

Just two streets away was Star Fox, walking by the shops as they des[eratly tried reading this forien map.

"Maybe that symbol means hotel?" Fox question, trying to make sense of all they sybols.

"Or maybe a good bar." The avian sighed.

Rolling his eyes, Fox brushed that comment off. He didn't have time for Falco's smart ass comments.

"Oh my god!" A resident screamed.

All four of the team members looked in in confusion as they saw a toucan pointing in their direction.

"It's Star Fox! They're actually on our planet!"

The crowd roared around them, all wanting to ask a million questions. Fox had no choice but for them to retreat inside a hidden dark ally way, in hopes to lose the mob of fans.

"Star Fox?" James whispered after hearing the yelling. "The only one left is Peppy... could he? No. Did he? no, there's no way. He was never the type to lead, otherwise I'd let him lead way back when."

James was making his way through the crowd, desperately trying to catch sight of any familiar face.

"You said, Star Fox?" James asked the toucan. "Did you see which way they went?"

The bird pointed his feather into the direction he ran, and James happily followed. The thought of his team being there sent excitement throughout his body, even if it was just Peppy. He wouldn't mind a bit.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The four team mates stood huffing up air from running; the sound of the crowd still roaring in the distance. Lifting his head up Fox breathed in letting out a long deep breath trying to calm down his body and get back to focusing.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Fox heard Slippy cry. "A mechanic shop... they'll have oil."

A grin sketched across Fox's face as he stretched back up into standing. "Good, lets get out fuel and head back to the ship. We can stay but with all these crowds I don't trust a hotel."

That made a loud unsatisfied groan leave Falco's throat. "What? But, Fox these hotels look awesome."

The vulpine just ignored his team mate's whining as he headed over to the shop. Scanning it over he saw how run down the place was. The walls were breaking; being fixed up by random steal. Noticing the door, he saw there wasn't even a door, but, a blanket covering the entrance. Cautiously, Fox pulled back the aged and dusty blue and black knitted blanket and entered the store. The moment he stepped foot into this place it was as someone dropped an ice cube down his back it was so cold.

"H-hello?" The vulpine's teeth chatted as he called out for the owner. "Anyone h-here? We just need to b-buy oil."

"Fuck." A blue avian cursed behind him. "Does a damn eskimo live here or somthin?"

Rolling his eyes to that comment Fox made it to the desk and rang the bell for assistance. Right after that an old chipmunk entered the room clearining his throat to speak.

"Hello! Nice to see some nice new faces, what can I get ya?" The chipmunk asked.

Giving a gentle and welcoming smile, Fox answered. "Just looking for oil, you got any here, sir?"

After getting a good look at the group the chipmunk's face lit up like a birthday candle. "StarFox? Oh, what a pleasure to meet you all! Of course I have oil, I have anything you'd need right here."

"That's great news thanks!" Fox thanked the man.

"Anything for you Fox McCloud, and You can call me Phil."

Nodding Fox shook the man's hand. "Okay, Nice to meet you Phil!"

"Oh, I promise it's nicer to meet you Fox. I knew your father well and always wondered how you were doing, but, after hearing about your victory with that mad ape I was pretty sure I knew you were doing a lot better."

"You knew my father?" Fox asked. "How?"

The Man gave a long sigh. "Well, I used to have a shop on Titania. Star Fox, back when James lead the team, used to stop by my shop and fuel up. He'd tell me all about his adventures and what missions he'd go on. Oh, and of course he'd tell me countless tales of his special little kit at home. Every visit he had some new pictures he'd just have to show me with a huge smile on his face." A suttle yet sorrowful grin eased onto his face. "He one told me that no matter all the trophies, metals or money he got you, Fox, were the greatest gift and achievement he'd ever received. So, it really is so nice to finally meet this wonderful kid James was always so proudly telling me about."

He couldn't help the few tears swelling up in his eyes as he heard this man, this stranger he'd never met, talk about his dad in a way he hadn't heard in a long while. All he ever heard now was "Your dad was such a hero." Or "James. Was an inspiration." So, hearing someone talk about him as his actual family touched his heart and painted the biggest smile across his muzzle.

"Well, Phil, it sounds like you were a great friend of my fathers." Fox replied. "If he trusted you with all those stories? Than I'm sure we can trust you too, so if you ever need anything call us, okay? I'll make sure we get here in a flash."

"Thank-you." Phil nodded. "Anyways, I should get your oil, eh?"

"Was that bird sure they came this way?" James muttered to himself as he ran down the streets. "How'd he even understand me?"

Running up to another citizen he waved them down hopping they could tell him anything.

"Um... StarFox? Have you seen StarFox?" He tried his best to ask only to get confused blinking. Giving a frustrated groan he ran his paw across his face. "Why do I even try? Can't you recognize the name? See? Starfox." He then began pointing at the StarFox logo on his shoulder.

The hippo gasped and nodded back at him. "Star Fox?" They said and spoke in the forgien language before pointing at a dark ally.

"Okay, thank you so much!" James nodded and took off down the ally.

Once James made it to the shop he instantly recognized the mad inside. Running in he flung open the blanket. "Phil!?"

The chipmunk shot his head up and froze. "James? How? What? Why? When? Eh?"

"Calm down Phil, you act as if you've seen a ghost!" James joked.

"But... I have." Phil answered. "Y-You're supposed to be dead."

James rolled his eyes. Makes since now why no one has tried rescuing or contacting him the past three years.

"Well, I'm not dead I was just held prisoner. Anyways, I heard someone say they saw my team, have you seen Peppy? He's the only one I'd know would be in the team anymore." James begged for an answer.

A huge grin lit up on Phil's face. "Well, I just saw them." He explained. "They came to get oil. It was a pleasant surprise, to finally meet him; though I don't wanna give anything away. They are staying here tonight, just find The Great Fox, James, surely you can find your own ship?"

A sigh of relief left James. "So, Peppy is here? Then yes, I can find my own ship. I can spot it from across Corneria city. I DID build it after all."

Laughing, Phil patted the old vulpine's back. "Go on, James, I promise they'll be thrilled to bits."

StarFox was back on The Great Fox trying to settle down for the night. The young Fox was leaned back in his large chair, James's Name still engraved ion the back of the old leather material. Peppy stayed in the launching bay polishing his Jet.

"Nice and pretty." The old hare whispered to his jet. "Who needs to new and shiny jets? You've got me through enough hell all on your own haven't you old boy?"

Peppy still had his old jet from the original team, and yes it was the same jet he was in when he survived the ambush from Andros. The same ambush that was said to have taken down James.

James walked up onto the ship, gazing upon his old yet magnificent creation. It was the largest space ship of it's time. A wonder of the world in Corneria, breaking all records and still breaks records. Wasting no times James put in his old code to enter, and surprisingly, Fox never changed it. Finally, after three long years, James McCloud stepped foot back onto his ship and felt right at home. The first person he saw, was the only person he was expecting; Peppy Hare.

"Aren't you getting old?" James greeted.

The hare jumped at the sound of the ghost, ramming his head onto the wing of his jet. "What the hell? Who's making sick jokes? That's not fun-" Before Peppy could finish he locked eyes with the 'dead' fox. "James is that really you?"

Nodding James drug his old friend into a hug. "It's me buddy."

After squeezing James into a long hug, Peppy couldn't help but stare at him. "I can't believe it. James, we were just hunting for you. For three years we thought you were dead, but, Wolf O'donnell, don't ask who he is, said you weren't murdered. But, when we made it back to Andros's base to get you, you weren't there. So, after believing you'd died as a prisoner, he gave up and I had to watch his heart shatter all over again."

Confused, James tilted his head. "Who?"

Then Peppy remembered when James went missing Fox was only sixteen; He doesn't know Fox had taken his dad's role as leader. "James, it's Fox. He was the one hunting for you."

James felt his heart jump up into his throat and bubbles filled his stomach. "Fox, is he here? On the ship?"

"Yes, in the control room in your old chair."

In a quick dash James ran through the door heading down the hall as excitement ran threw him. James didn't actually know how long it had been, due to loosing track of time so to him Fox was still a young kit; a little boy. Skidding across the floor he took a sharp turn down another lengthy hallway before making it to the doors. Taking a moment to calm his breathing down James stopped in front of the door.

"Okay James, calm down you don't wanna make him panic he will think something is wrong" The vulpines scolded himself.

Quietly James had the doors electronically open and began walking to the chair; Fox, thinking it was just a team member. Fox could recognize the footsteps of each team mate; Falco's was loud and sloppy, Slippy's was quick like a scurry, and Peppy's was calm like a soldier. So, since James was calm he thought it was Peppy.

"Hey Peppy." Fox called out from the other side of the old chair. "Jet looking pretty?"

James couldn't help the goofy and excited grin inching across his face as he forcefully spun the chair around to make his son look up at him, shock in his eyes. James was leaning down from pitting his body weight on the top of the chair and getting eye level to Fox.

"What have I told you about stealing my chair?" James said playfully.

Fox could feel his world slow down. Was this him? His dad? He was here? Alive? The young pup didn't even answer and quickly leaped from the chair into his father's arms.

"Dad!" Was all that could leave his lips as the Fox clung his arms around him in sobs.

"It's okay baby, it's okay no need to cry I'm sorry I was gone for such a long time." James apologized to his kid. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Fox's sobs of happiness only became more uncontrollable when he felt his dads paws run up to his ear and his claws began scratching. When Fox was a young boy James would scratch his ears to calm him or put him to sleep.

"Dad, I thought you were dead! They all said you were murdered! If I would have known for a second that you were still alive I promise I would have saved you, I promise I would have."

"It's okay, Fox, I'm here now." James tried calming him down. "Just calm down, okay? I can't have you like this all the time."

Nodding Fox left the hug and wiped his eyes dry thanking the gods no one else was in there. He's never cried like that in front of anyone but Peppy and James.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home studying?" James playfully scolded.

Confused, Fox looked up at him. "Dad, I graduated over a year ago."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

Another huge grin made its way across the young vulpine's muzzle; He couldn't wait to see James's proud face when he told him he the new leader.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The young vixen was just about to explain to his father about being the new leader when General Pepper popped onto the large screen, forcing the two to turn their heads. Both Fox's were a bit off screen at that moment, so in a skid dash Fox made it over to be seen.

"General Pepper?" Fox greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Fox, good I was afraid you weren't here. Anyways, I have bad news; Wolf O'Donnel has escaped." Pepper explained.

"Escaped!? What? How, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Fox, Bill only just sent me the news a few moments ago. I should warn you though, Bill, he went after him."

Fox felt his heart stop as worry and anger crept its way into his chest. "No. He's just going to get himself hurt."

Meanwhile, James stood listening to them both; taking in every detail that was said. "Fox, I'll call Peppy in here, let him handle this."

"What? No, this is my job and Bill is my friend. I'm calling the whole team in here." Fox replied and pressed his button in which Slippy made to alert all team members when an emergency was upon them.

Falco was the first to burst into the doors, ignoring the new face he'd never seen there before. "Yo, Fox, who do I have to shank?"

"Wolf."

"That bastard again? Hasn't he learned his lesson?"

Fox couldn't help his eye roll. "Apparently not."

Next came Slippy and Peppy, which only let James get a look at the whole team.

"Fox, what's wrong?" The old hare asked.

"Wolf." Fox yet again answered, and it was all he had to say.

"Oh no, Fox, what do you want us to do? Go after him?" Slippy asked.

James eyed the whole team, trying to pin point who the hell was in charge. Fox seemed to be acting like it, yet Peppy seemed to be calm enough to actually be in charge. It wasn't the loud bird, nor the shy toad; that he was for certain.

"Well, I do know Bill just decided to chase the psycho." Fox hissed.

"What? Has that dog lost his damn mind?" Peppy replied. "Why don't you younger ones ever think first?"

Fox and Falco shot Peppy a quick glare before going back to the meeting.

"Well Fox, you goin afta him?" The blue avian questioned.

"Well of course."

"Then I'm comin' with ya. I'd like to get a few shots into that sick fuck too."

Having enough, James butted in. "Wait, wait wait wait."

All four team mates quickly directed their full attention to James, Falco and Slippy taken aback by the ghost in front of them.

"Yes, James?" Peppy asked.

"First off who's in charge? Second, you can't just go chancing after this felon is he's as dangerous as you say you need a plan. Third, do you even know where this guy is?"

Peppy took a deep breath. "Well, you've got a point. Okay, to answer your questions. No, we don't know where he is. Yes, you're correct we can't go chasing after him without a plan, but, our leader is young and dumb and our the one in charge is Fox. "

The old fox took a moment to take it all in, a bit shocked that his son took over his team; though he did have a hunch. "Alright, Fox, I'm just going to assume you're jumping into action without thinking it through because your friend is in danger. So, until you can clear your head I'll make the plan, capuche?"

Fox opened his muzzle to object but his father's glare made it clear there would be no negotiating this. "Fine." The vulpine huffed.

General Pepper still on the screen, couldn't help his dropped jaw. "If this weren't an emergency, James, I would be in tears to see you alive my old friend. "

Looking up at the old dog James gave him a wave. "Hey Pepper, good to be back."

Before the general could reply, the call was interrupted by none other than Wolf himself. "Fox McCloud!"

Both the McCloud boys shot their attention to the screen, James egger to finally see whom this 'dangerous felon' was.

"Wolf... " Fox felt the words rumble through his throat as they came out in a growl. "If you lay one claw on Bill ill execute you myself!"

The lupine only laughed at the smaller k-9. "You want Bill back, come take me on. One on one oh great hero!"

Fox's fangs gritted together like stone as anger filled him again. "Deal!"

"Hold it Fox. You know it's a trick!" Falco butted in only to be followed by James.

"The avian is right, I'm not letting my kit go and get himself killed!"

Looking at his father he felt his ears fall, he forgot how over protective his father was with him. "Dad, I have to do this. Wolf doesn't like me saying no, he WILL kill him."

"Are you two ballerinas done arguing?" The wolf groaned.

James glared up at the screen. "You want a fight, I'll give you one, but you aren't getting near my son!"

Wolf laughed. "you? Being locked up so long, I'm certain you're weak and rusty. Besides my beef is with the oh so great leader." He said motioning to Fox. "Besides if he wins... again... I'll give him some info. Info I KNOW he'd want."

James looked at Fox. "Don't fall for it!"

He fail for it.

"What info? What more info could you really have?"

A sheepish grin grew across wolf's muzzle. "Does the name. Vixy McCloud ring a bell?"

Fox, along with James, felt his heart sink. In a quick motionion james looked between the screen and Fox. "She's dead Fox!"

"Oh no lord andross!" Wold mimicked Vixy. "I'll never talk, you'll never get to my kit and husband!"

"SHUT UP!" Fox screamed and shot a blast shattering the screen.

"Oh shit, fucka just HAD to piss off Foxy." Falco groaned. "Let me guess, head out?"

"No. This bastards mine!"

James threw his weight onto fox holding him tight. " I don't think so, Fox McCloud, you need to calm down NOW!"

Snapping out of it, Fox looked up at his father forgetting all that excitement of having him back due to all this chaos. "Dad? Sorry, he just got to me is all."

"Finally, a leader with common sense" The old hare sighed. "So, whats the plan?"

"He wants a fight? Lets give it to him. I'm not about to let Fox go out there alone, over my dead fucking body; that's suicide. Fox, you go first and we will behind. Once you've got him distracted This ace piolet here and I will get him from behind."

Fox nodded "Alright, no problem."

Fox got into his jet, his dad seeing him off running his paw over his kits ear. "If anything happens im not far behind you, alright?"

"Dad, I'll be okay. He's never beaten me before. "

"Doesn't mean he won't this time."

Fox frowned seeing the worry in his father's eyes. "I'll be careful I promise." With that, the cockpit closed and Fox took off, his paranoid father watching with a bad feeling rising in his chest.

"There you are, the man of the hour!" Wolf vheered as the both of them floated across from each other.

Fox didn't even answer, instead he began thinking of a plan. His father and the rest hadn't made it out yet.

"You there pup?"

The word 'pup' annoyed the hell outa him. "Call me that again and you're dead."

"Fine, don't wanna listen to me? Listen to your mother."

"What?" Before Fox could finish audio began playing over the speaker.

"I'm sick of asking women!" The voice he recognized as Andross yelled.

"I'm not talking! Why would I give you info on my own husband? Just let me go I have a kit to care for, he's just a baby!" After that you could hear her yelp as he smacked her across the face.

Rage filled Fox's eyes. "Turn it off!" He yelled and sped after him. "Where is she!?"

James was finally in his R-Wing along with the others. "Coming kiddo!" He voiced over the communicator as he turned it on. "Everyone there?"

"Here!" Peppy called out followed by Falco saying; "Yep."

"Guys, be quiet." Slippy spoke as he listened. "Something wrong with Fox."

"What's wrong McCloud did I get under your skin?" Wolf was heard laughing.

"Answer my damn question! How old was that!?" Fox demanded, and he shot at him again.

"Fox?" James spoke. "Whats wrong baby?"

The lupine laughed again. "He still speaks as if you're a kit. How cute. I've never seen you so pissed Fox, I like it makes it easier to upperhand you."

Without a second thought, James took off out of the great fox, hitting a shot right behind Wolf stunning the enemy piolet. Wolf grunted and spen around shooting back, alas the legendary piolet barrol rolled into a dodge and sped past landing another shot. Fox landed one as well. Fed up, wolf swifting flipped his jet above fox and got in front of him, shooting into the cock pit as the glass cracked.

"All them battles wore down that bulletproof window of yours hasn't it?" Wolf teased.

Holding in any panick Fox only answered in a glare. "I'll go down in a firey wreck before I let you get the upper hand!"

"Um. No." James ordered. "Get your furry but back on the great fox, and down even think of arguing with me your glass is about to break!"

Biting his lip in frustration Fox did as told, not used to being told what to do anymore.

"If Fox is out, so am I." The lupine groaned.

"Nu uh, you better give the kid back or else I'll be on your tail until I finally blow that piece of junk up!" James growled.

Walking into the great Fox, James came throught the doors of control room with Bill.

"Fox?" Bill gasped.

Fox gave him a hug without even thinking. "Are you okay? Are you crazy? A-"

"Fox!" Bill interrupted. "You need to see this."

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Whatever it is can wait until morning." James calmly ordered. "It's getting late, and I know we all need rest."

Fox nodded in agreement as Bill sat down next to Falco, "Alright."

A few hours fly by as the team washes up and finally relaxes, James leaning back in his old chair taking in the fact he was back. From behind, his still young kit, Fox, stands next to him. "Our reunion was interrupted."

A huge grin inched its way across the old Fox's face. "Your right, it was." He agreed before dragging Fox down into his lap for another big hug. Giving a yelp, Fox looked up at him holding in a childish giggle. His arms wrapped around Fox, James began scratching his ears. "The whole time I was locked up, all I could think about was if you were okay. If you were being taken care of, safe, healthy.. " James stopped himself from rambling on.

"I was fine." His son replied, already feeling himself grow drowsy. Need Fox to sleep? Let James cuddle him and scratch his ears.

"I missed you."

" I missed you to dad."

Fox awoke in his bed, seems James brought him to his room after he fell asleep on him. That is what dads do. With a big stretch, the vulpine left his room and made his way to the control room which was empty due to it being 2 in the morning. Noticing an old flash drive near Bill's backpack, curiosity took over him and he plugged it in. He knew this is what Bill wanted to show him. A video popped on the screen, showing Andros interrogating none other than Vixy McCloud, his mother. The young vulpine felt his soul shudder. He's never really heard his mother's voice other than earlier in that battle. His father never did record her before her death.

"I wont talk you sick ape!" Vixy screamed. "Torture all you want but I'll never talk. I'll never speak of Jame's wearabouts or my new born kits!"

He felt the tears welding into his eyes as he heards his mothers cries of anguish; Androos tortured her. Clip after clip of enless torture in which seemed like years.

"Year 5, day 128. Vixen still refused to talk orders are to execute." A man spoke into the video.

"No..." Fox began to cry. "No no... "

Despite his whimpers, she was show tied up and blindfolded to a chair. You could tell how skinny she had become and how weak.

"Any last words?"

"Yes. The least any of you can do is tell him, Fox, I love you sweetheart. Grow up to be a good man and be a good boy for your father because mommy wont be there to see it all." Before she could finish, a gun was put to her head, her head and body going limp. A heaving breath of sorrow left Fox's chest as he began to sob.

"Why would Bill want to show me this!?" Fox questioned as he fell to his knees in shock.

Like on que, Bill entered. "Fox?"

Fox was sobbing when he looked at him. "Why the fuck did you wanna show me my mother being murdered!?"

A gasped left Bill as he bolted down to hug Fox. "She gets killed? Fox, I never watched it all the way through! Oh my gods, Fox, im so sorry."

Shaking his head Fox stood up, tears still raining off his face. "I... I need to see my dad." He muttered and left the control room. Only problem is, he doesn't know what room his dad took. Thankfully, his favorite blue avian was leaving the bathroom; crying, Fox drug Falco in a hug.

"Foxy?" Falco patted his back, confused. "You okay?"

All Fox did was slow shake his head. "I can't find my dad... I needed a hug."

Looking around, Falco took a deep breath. "He chose the room next to yours, Foxy, I'll show you."

After a moment or two they made it to his room; Falco leaving his sad friend to find James. Turning the door knob Fox entered the room to find James sitting up reading an old book he never finished. Glancing up he saw Fox and without question threw the book down.

"Fox, baby whats wrong?"

Fox didn't answer, just made it over and buried his face into his fathers chest crying. Asking no more questions, his father only drug him into a hug laying down with him.

"I don't know whats wrong, my little champion, but daddies got ya."

A few more moments went by before his son finally spoke. "I found out what info Wolf had..." He whispered.

"Oh?" His father replied.

"... Mom was alive."

Fox felt his father tense up to the mention of that. "Oh, she was?"

Fox nodded. "They were torturing her.. around the 5 year mark... they.. they... dad the killed her and recorded everything!"

James didn't know how to process this. "And... you watched that?" He asked, holding his son closer. "Fox, you didn't need to see that. I'll have that Wolves head..." He hasn't heard his father growl that deep in years. "I'll destroy that video, alright? It'll be like it was never there."

His son only nodded.

Fox awoke in his dads bed, James no where in sight. Didn't take long for him to notice he had overslept. A few minutes later he entered the control room, still yawning.

"ey, Foxy, you're alive!" Falco joked.

"Morning Feathers." The tired vulpine greeted. "Seen dad?"

The blue bird shook his head. "Nope."

Fox sighed. "Damn, guess it's just you and me then hu?" The brunette fox smiled up at his feathered friend.

Nodding, Falco stood up from his seat. "Guess so, what you got planned?"

Fox shrugged. "Don't know. We could, uh... well.. go see a movie?"

Blinking in confusion, Falco almost choked. "What, you asking me out on a date or something?" He joked.

Fox scoffed "Nevermind then, sorry for asking..."

"Fox, I was only joking."

"What if I were!?"

"What?" Falco couldn't have been more confused.

"What If I were asking you out on a date!? What, then?"

"Fox.. I. Well, Foxy I'd be a bit shoked. Why would ya ask me on a date, eh?"

Shaking his head Fox threw his paws into the air. "Nevermind, I've got shit to do anyways."

The blue avian followed his fury friend into the break room. "Fox, look at me; I would say yes. Alright? Happy now?"

A red tent hinted under Fox's fur. "Wait, you would?"

Nodding Falco locked eyes with him. "Of course I would, If I was gonna be gay and date any guy it's gonna be my Fox."

 


	7. Chapter 7

The young vulpine gazed out at the clouds as the great fox descended onto Corneria. A week had flown by since they left Fortuna and the team was eager to be back on their home land. No one was more excited than James, due to the fact he hasn't seen his home planet in three years.

"Never get tired of the view, do you?" Fox's god father, Peppy, asked.

Fox felt the air enter his lungs as a sigh took over him. "Nope."

"Seems like it's snowing." Peppy pointed out.

It was around the winter holidays on Corneria, snow blanketed the gentle planet like mother's hug. The Yule season usually depresses Fox, due to the fact father supposedly 'died' just a few days before Yule. Decorations still hang inside James's abandoned house, gifts still left unwrapped and a tree still stood. Fox never found the strength in himself to take it all down let alone enter the house.

"Yeah." Young McCloud answered. "Snowing."

"What, don't like snow anymore?" His father asked as he came up from behind, embracing his kit into a hug. Fox missed these hugs.

"I don't know, Yule hasn't really been my thing."

James rose an eyebrow. "Really? But you used to love Yule, you'd go all out each year."

As Fox stayed silent Peppy looked over to his friend. "Well, you 'died' around Yule, so ever since he stopped celebrating it."

"Oh, well I'm not dead and you should start celebrating again." James explained as he ruffled his sons fur and ears. "Because ill be making you."

Fox couldn't hold back the large smile growing across his face as he shooed his father away. "Okay, okay but you gotta stop messing with my fur."

"Deal." James nodded.

Soon after they landed, Fox was the first one to exit into the military base. His father had started the team as a mercenary group, but Fox brought it back and agreed with Pepper that they would technically be part of the cornarian military. So, thus a base was built. This made it easier on both Pepper and Star Fox.

"Welcome home star fox!" General pepper greeted as he spotted Fox.

Fox only nodded and gave him a wave before exiting out into the frigid air of the planet. Behind him the rest of the team came. James, finally setting his eyes on his city once again.

"Ah. I was afraid my home would have changed." James spoke, stopping next to his son. "I just can't wait to get home and spend time with you."

Fox didn't know how to tell him this; to tell him he left his father's house untouched. "Dad, I don't live there anymore."

James looked over at his kit. "Well, you are grown I wouldn't expect you to."

"Dad come to my place. Your old house is untouched, no water, power; you'll be more comfortable in a place with power."

Slowly James nodded, feeling a bit bumed by the fact going home wasn't an option. "Alright, but tomorrow I wanna at least go get my power back on."

Fox walked up to an apartment door, fiddling his keys. All his father could do was frown. All that money his son made and yet he still lived in an apartment. Opening the door, Fox let them inside. It was small, dark and a bit cold. A bit messy but not horribly, and little furniture filled the place. It was obvious his son rarely ever came home. What warmed James though, was the sight of countless photos of him and Fox. The covered the walls, along with recent photos of his life without him. Fox seemed to smile more in photos taken before James's disappearance. Any picture taken after was like a hollow shell.

"There is a spare bedroom, made it for when a team mate needed to crash." Fox explained as he threw his keys down on the table.

"Well, it's that time of year Fox, lets put up your tree."

A shaky sigh left his sons chest. "I don't have one."

"Oh. Then, we can go get one tomorrow."

Sitting down all fox did was nod in response. Worry filled his father; Fox wasn't acting like the kit he knew. Sitting next to him James drug him into a cuddling session. Wrapping his around him and letting his paw find his way to scratch his ears.

"Alright Fox talk to me I know something is wrong."

His son stayed quiet for a moment. "I guess this still all feels like a dream. After you vanished I changed and I'm not the same fox anymore. I guess I'm just afraid you'll find the new me too hard to love and leave."

These words send daggers into James. "Fox McCloud, don't you EVER say that again!" The older vulpine scolded as he forced his son to look up at him; their eyes locked. "I could never stop loving you! Fox, you are the most important thing to me in all of existence and no amount of you 'changing' is going to change that. So, don't you ever let me hear that you think im going to stop loving you because I love you more and more each day."

Fox was frozen, it's been some time since he pushed his father's buttons that bad and it never really happened often. "Sorry." Was all he could say in reply.

"Fox, I am back now okay? No more being sad, no more being alone and no more skipping important holidays."

A quick smirk made its way on Fox's muzzle if only for a brief moment. "Dad, how'd you know you were in love with mom?"

This question shocked the old fox. "h-how... well I don't know. It just kinda happened; I first saw her in a cafÃ© back when I was only seventeen and I knew that she was the women I was going to marry. Don't ask me how I knew, I just sorta... knew?"

Fox nodded. "I think I know that feeling now."

Raising both eyebrows in surprise his father glanced over to him again. "Oh? Fox is there a girl?"

The young fox felt his heart start to race rapidly. How could he tell him? That him, son of James McCloud and hero of Cortainia was... 'gay'?

"Sorta?"

"Well, who is she?"

Fox tried to take a breath but on faltered; panicking he began breathing rapidly in an anxious meltdown. "Well, about th-that."

James didn't like the nervous tone in his son's voice. "Fox, you can tell me anything."

"He."

Blinking, James took a moment to process that word. "What?"

"H-he." Fox repeated. "Not her, but a h-he."

A long silence crashed over them, so tense you could cut it and use it as butter.

"I knew... I knew it. Dad I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be like that. It's sick." Fox scolded himself, burying his face into his paws.

"Fox." James spoke, gently taking fox's paws from his face. "Baby, I don't care that you're gay. Did I expect it? Well, no but that's okay. It's not 'sick', Fox, it's normal."

Slowly, his sons emerald eyes gazed up into his sunglasses. Taking them off James locked eyes with him; he only took them off around Fox and Vixy. "It's okay Fox, nothing you say will make me not love you. You have my full support."

A smile grew across Fox's muzzle. "That's a relief!"

James returned the smile. "So, who is he?"

Now this part was the hard part, telling his father that the man he fell for... was Flaco, whom was once a criminal.

"OH, well... you know Falco?"

James shook his head. "Oh no, not that loud mouth."

Fox's smile melted into a frown. "What's wrong with him?"

"Fox, I just got a sick feeling about Falco. I like him, but I wont trust him with my baby. Over my dead body."

"Dad, he's not the way he seems. When we are alone he's a different person and I know I... well I..."

James saw the confused sorrow in his son's eyes. "Love him?"

Fox nodded feeling his chest heave at the thought of not winning him over.

"Alright, but he isn't to lay a feather on you until he gains my trust."

Fox looked back up at his father. "Okay, I'll take that."

 


	8. Chapter 8

This morning was a crisp and white morning; snow falling to the ground like graceful ballerinas. The young fox quietly closed his apartment door, not wanted to wake his father whom passed out on the couch. Quickly turning to leave he found his nose to a handsome avian's beak.

Feeling his face heat up Fox let the smile paint across his face. "H-hey there."

"Ey Foxy, I was just coming to pick ya up. Picked out a pristine restaurant for our date a-"

Fox cut him off, covering his beak with his paws. "Shh, don't yell 'date' yet, my dad still doesn't trust you!"

"Doesn't trust me? Did you tell him already? Oh, fox you didn't tell em about the otha night did ya?"

"Falco!" Fox scolded as he heard his father yawn from across the door. "Damnit hide you stupid bird." The fox hissed as he pushed the bird behind a bush. "And be quiet."

Quickly James opened the door, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Fox McCloud, who are you talking to? I know I heard voices; was it Peppy? IF so tell that rabbit it's 6AM! Him coming over at this time is a crime."

A sigh left Fox. "Dad. I was just on the phone; no need to scold a Peppy that is not here."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go get dressed so don't be gone all day okay?"

After Fox nodded in response his father vanished back into the house. "Alright, feathers, better go now before he catches your sent and blows your head off."

The avian jumped from behind the bush. "So, did you tell him? About us?"

"Yes... and no."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I said I was in love with you not dating you."

A sheepish smirk inches across the bird's beak. "Love me eh?"

A flustered vulpine inwardly cursed himself. "Hey that's not the point! The point is that he doesn't trust you and demands you gain his trust before you can ever speak the words 'Boyfriend.'"

"Oh I doubt he's that scary."

Fox scoffed. "You don't know my dad, Falco, he WILL be your worst nightmare. Trust me."

Though a fancy restaurant sounded lovely, Fox decided the arcade would be a better place. If James caught them giggling over a fancy meal he'd know.... But over video games? Why, that'll look like two pals hanging out.

"I win again!" Fox chimed.

"Damnit! You don't even like video games; Fox how do you keep winning?"

Before Fox could answer a familiar ape caught his eye.

"Falco get down I think I see Andrew!" He hissed.

Falco only darted his eyes in the ape's direction. "What the hell is that bastard doing here?"

Fox noticed Andrew had sotted them and gave up on stealth deciding to just wing it. "Andrew? You have balls showing your face on corneria."

The ape gave a chuckle as he headed his way to Fox. "Why, Fox, I'm only looking to give you a heads up. I've found out how to resurrect the dead."

Fox was taken aback for a moment. "Wh- what? Andrew stop fucking with me and tell me why you're really here!"

"I'm gonna bring him back, Fox, my uncle."

All Fox could think about was the thought of another war breaking his family apart again, and it only send more anger racing through his veins. Could he actually do that? No, he was just trying to get into his head.

"Yeah right Andrew! Get off corneria before I have to break your neck." Fox warned. "You know you aren't supposed to be here."

Andrew only laughed; lifting his communicator he called his boys. "Wolf, I got what I came for. Plans to bring Andros back are almost complete."

Fox felt his heart sink; Andrew was serious. Was he serious?

"Falco we gotta go." He ordered as he left the arcade, his feathered friend close behind.

"Fox don't tell me you believe him!"

"Falco I don't know what to believe! He sounded damn serious and if he does somehow bring that phyco back damnit I'm going to be ready."

Barging into the base Fox headed right to the great Fox. Slippy noticed and made his way over. |

"Fox you okay?" The toad asked.

"No, he's lost his damn mind!" Falco answered. "He really believes that damn ape."

Fox turned to face the bird. "I never said that! Falco, if what he said is true we are in deep shit!"

"What if it's not true then?"

"Then he's distracting me for something else; Either way Andrew and star wolf are on my damn planet and I'm getting ready to wipe them off it!"

Confused, Slippy finally butted in. "Hold up Fox, what did Andrew say to you that has you acting so freaked out?"

"That damn ape told em he found a way to resurrect the dead." Falco answer for Fox yet again. "and that they were bringing Andros back."

Slippy himself now felt his stomach tie in knots. "That's not impossible."

Both the Fox and the Avian starred at the toad. If Slippy said it was possible then it was possible. Shaking his head Fox entered the ship.

"Then it's settled, call Peppy we need to prepare."

"Fox, what about James?" Slipped asked.

"No. I lost him because of Andros once I refuse to lose him again! This time he may not come back at all."

Peppy finally made it to base, a yawn leaving him as he entered the large space ship. "Alright Fox whats going on?"

"Andrew was here." The vulpine stated.

"and did you run him off?"

"No, he seemed very serious about resurrected Andros from the dead."

A burst of laughter left Peppy after hearing that. "You brought me here, away from my family for that? Fox, he's dead. End of story."

"Slippy said it was possible." Fox growled.

"Even slippy can be wrong kiddo." His god father explained calmly. "Fox get your mind out of the stars; stop thinking about war and go home. It's Yule and you have James back. Don't ruin it because a monkey tried to scare you."

After that the rabbit left leaving Fox confused about everything. "Maybe he's right." Fox spoke. "It's the holidays. If after Yule they show any signs of actually attempting what they said, THEN we will act."

Seeing hi Fox in distress the bird set his feather to his face. "Hey, Foxy, it'll be okay. So, stop freaking out; despite how cute it is I know it's not exactly great for ya health."

Before Fox could find himself melting into the avian's feathers his Father interrupted with a clearing of his throat.

"Bird, you have three damn seconds to remove your feathers from my kits face!"

Scoffing Flaco took his feather away giving James a death glare. "Okay old man what's your issue? Fox is a grown man you can't just c- "

"Correction!" James interrupted in a deep and booming voice. "According to Cornarian law, a cornerian considered a child until the age of twenty. So, even though I've been allowing my son to continue to live as an adult though his age is only eighteen, I refuse to let a past criminal like you set a feather on him until I am proven wrong about you!" James glared through his shades, a glare of death he only gave his enemies. "He turns twenty in sixteen months. You have that much time to prove to me you're man enough for my baby. So, you better start working on it."

Without another word James passed by them onto the ship, leaving a livid avian to watch him enter.

"What are you even doing here?" Falco spat.

"Last I checked this was my ship!" James spat back turning for another glare of death. "and I'd be damned if I need YOUR permission to enter it."

Fox watched James leave deeper into the ship and gave a sigh. "Falco just stop fighting with him and fulfill his wish. If you still want me like you said, you'll just prove it to him."

The bird gritted his teeth. "Fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /So yes, the age thing I throw in later may be odd but i'm playing around with the laws since this is an alien planet. Thought it be a fun twist since other planets are bound to be different than ours./


	9. Chapter 9

Fox entered the control room where his now furious father had gone. James was sitting at his chair trying to figure out all this new fancy technology he wasn't so used to. Walking behind him Fox put a paw on the chair. "Dad, you alright?"

A frustrated sigh came out of his father. "Drop it Fox we aren't talking about bird boy."

He hated seeing his father mad; he did promise his father that Falco would earn his trust before either made a move. After a few moments of thought Fox knew just how to cheer him up. It was a fifty-fifty shot; James could cheer up or he could get even more livid. So, swiftly Fox did the unimaginable; He stole the glasses.

James shot his head up and turned to look at his son, whom was grinning nervously in a response. "Got your glasses dad! You can't have them back until you've cheered up!"

When fox was a small kit he would often steal his dad's glasses while around the house; James would chase him down and do everything to get them back. It was their little game, but Fox hasn't pulled this stunt since he was twelve and never outside the house.

As the frozen silence lingered Fox began to regret this, since his fathers surprised expression had yet to change. "You're... uh... supposed to chase me. Right?"

A grin sketched across James's face before he darted after him; It worked. Fox skidded down the halls of the great fox, swiftly dashing around every corner. James wasn't used to Fox being so fast; then again, he hadn't did this since he was twelve.

"You can't run forever!"

"With your old age? I'm sure you'll give in first."

That comment only pushed James to run faster; How dare his kit call him old. He wasn't old he had Fox at 21 so he was only 39. Jumping on top of a counter top in the med bay James had Fox cornered, his piercing dark green eyes playfully glared into fox like a laser.

"Give it up kid I've got ya!"

"I'd rethink what you just said." Jumping from the counter Fox attempted to hurl over him; Alas he forgot how well skilled James was and he got caught. James quickly caught him midair and looked down at him.

"Glasses. Now."

"Never!" Fox yelled playfully.

A sigh left James. "I guess you've given me no choice."

A yelp left Fox as James found the one spot Fox was ticklish at; only James truly knew where it was. No matter how bad Fox squirmed to get away hi father was too strong.

"Okay!" Fox pleaded through his laughter. "You can have them back, you win!"

After his son gave the glasses back James let him go. "I always do."

Getting his breath back Fox looked at him. "I hoped you forgot that weakness."

"You're my kid how could I forget?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "At least I cheered you up."

His father froze for a moment before smiling at his son. "So, that's why you suddenly started that game up again? You were trying to cheer me up? Why, you really are still my little angel."

Fox nodded. "I had to do something."

A while later both foxes enter the control room yet again, only to find the rest of the team there.

"Fox!" Slipping gasped. "I've been looking all over for you, there's an emergency!"

Tilting his head slightly Fox walked up to his green friend; James staying behind to watch. "What's wrong?"

"I take it back, Foxy, you were right." Falco mumbled. "Damn ape wasn't lying."

Fox felt his stomach drop.

"What ape, did I miss something?" James asked.

"Yes, you did." The old hare spoke. "Fox, you were right to freak."

Fox hadn't spoke a word yet as reality sunk in. "How do you know?"

"We were sent a message, but- "

Before Slippy could finish, Andros himself popped onto the screen, James shooting up. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Fox McCloud last I saw you was on the battle field. How's it going?" The fact Andros was starting small talk sickened Fox.

"They pulled it off..." Fox spoke to himself; horror was in his eyes. "Andrew if this is a prank, congrats, you surprised me."

The old ape only laughed. "Oh, Fox this is no prank, I have returned in the flesh. My first target? Cornaria."

"You'll have to get through me first!" Fox immediately shot back.

"Won't be hard."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time."

"Fox you may have defeated me once, but I assure you it won't happen again."

Having enough James walked into view, his assassins glare of death at full capacity to strike fear into anyone's eyes. "You lay a paw on him Andros, and I'll personally rip your spine out and hang you with it."

"You cornarians, so violent." Andros teased. "Be ready for me."

As the screen shut off Fox went right back into battle mode. "Alright Star Fox this is not a drill, holidays are over. Peppy phone in General Pepper we need to warn him ASAP!"

"Fox I'm not letting you fight him." James stopped his kid.

"Why not he's been defeated before."

"Yes, possibly by a trained professional. Not a kit."

Frustration filled Fox as he turned to face his father. "No dad, I did. I hunted him down, followed him into a black whole and blew him the hell up. You've been gone for three years; when I said I changed I wasn't joking. When you died I had to grow up fast and I did. I also got revenge, but it seems revenge came back from the dead."

Shock filled the old vulpine, he had no idea his son was the piolet that took down Andros. "I didn't know Fox. If you did defeat him I wish you would have told me earlier, that makes me the proudest parent."

"Save your breath." Fox sighed. "He's no longer dead it seems."

Seeing his son's uneasy stance James let a paw to his back. "Fox I'm back now. You won't be fighting alone this time. I won't allow it."

Fox shook his head. "No, I can't lose you again! What if this time you don't come back? What if this time you do die? I can't go through that again, I can't hear those words again 'your father was killed in battle', I just can't!"

"There won't be a 'this time'." James explained. "I was fooled once I WON'T be fooled again. I promise, son, I promise with all my heart."

Hours turned into days of them waiting for a sign. Star Fox was prepared but Andros never showed up. Still, each day the team and all of corneria searched the skies, watched the monitors and readied for battle as if preparing for Armageddon. The day of Yule arrived, and instead of a nice loving Family holiday? Star Fox stayed paranoid.

"Father?" A young light pink tented bunny entered the base, her top hair in a whipped cream swirl over her forehead.

"Bunny, what are you doing here?" Peppy asked his daughter.

Bunny, daughter of Peppy hare. She was only two moths older than Fox McCloud and was treated like his sister. Growing up there were four, Fox, Bunny, Slippy and Bill. A group of friends that grew up together like siblings.

"I came by to wish you a happy yule."

"That was nice of you princess, its always good to see you."

"Bunny?" Fox spoke walking up to her, they hadn't seen each other in months.

"AH!" The adorable fuzzy bunny leaped into the air landing a tight hug. "Fox, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Alright cupcake, if I can't hug Foxy neither can you!" Falco spat.

"Oh no, I trust her." James mentioned as he walked by. "Get on her level bird brain."

"Only one missing now is Bill!" Slipping chimed.

"Yeah, that's too bad." Fox agreed. "Sorry we are stuck at base all day bun."

"Bun!? You gave HER a pet name?" The jealous avian yelled.

Fox only glared at his teammate. "Yes, Falco, I gave my childhood friend whom I treat like my sister a pet name." The sarcasm in that answer was brutal. "No, genius, it's her nick name."

"Not doing so great bird." James muttered from across the room.

"It's okay Fox, we can spend it here." Bunny exclaimed.

As she said that sirens blew, and the cheer of the holiday was put to an end; It was time for battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first scene is somthing a friend and I came up with in an RP, so i just had to use this cutness in here. I promise though is a lot cuter when fox is a little kit though./


	10. Chapter 10

The war outside had been a horrific scene; Star Fox went from the skies and to the ground, fighting along side soldiers. A few stayed in the air and some chose the soil to soak in blood. James and Peppy chose land for hand on hand combat forcing the younger piolets to take the air. Fax hated the idea, but he couldn't go against his father's words. It wasn't apparent whom was in charge anymore; James or Fox.

"Are you out of ammo?" The scraped up old Vulpine asked the older hare.

"Almost but I think I'll make due."

James peaked from behind the charred and blown up vehicle they took cover behind. "That machine isn't fucking around, Peppy, If I don't make it- "

"James don't even go there." Peppy scolded. "I watched that kits heart break too many times too much. I refuse to watch it break again. If anyone's going down it's me."

A missile landed behind them in a fiery blast, making the both of the jump. Looking up the robot was growing in closer to them.

"Peppy we gotta move!"

Not far away in the air Fox was hot of the robots tail and closing in. "Falco im going for it."

"Alright do you need backup?"

"Don't know yet; May just trust my gut instincts on this one."

Fox mentally prepared himself before firing a bomb landing it right on the robots head. "Got em!"

"Alright Foxy, never doubted you for a minute."

Fox thought about replying but a bang to his jet distracted him. "Oh look, if it isn't Wolf."

Before Fox could even think he was surrounded by Star Wolf; they were like buzzards surrounding their prey before it died.

"Falco, I think I need back up now."

"On my way Foxy, don't worry."

Before Fox could even blink all of Star Wolf were shooting in his direction; The clash of bullets against his R-Wing sent an earthquake into the jet. Cursing Fox took off taking a swift turn slamming a bomb right onto the back of Wolf's jet.

"I'll take you all on!" Fox yelled ignoring the danger warnings coming from his jet; Red was flashing inside his cockpit like a rave and alarms screamed in his ears like bullhorns. "Falco where are you!?"

"On my way, Foxy, why am I hearing alarms what's going on?"

"Falco if I don't make it hug my dad for me alright?"

The birds heart sank. "Don't you fuckin talk like that! You aren't dying Fox I won't let you. Get away from there and get out of that R-Wing before they blow you out of the sky!"

Gazing among the intense battle going on in the skies of Corneria city Fox took a deep breath in before calmly activating his lower guns. Just as Fox was ready to battle again a red flash appeared on screen 'G-Diffuser Systems Fail'. Fox knew he was dead now. Swiftly he scanned the skies as he used one last attempt after wolf darting past the lupine.

"Not looking so good pup!" Wolf called out.

"Robot's down." James pointed out to Peppy. "One of our boys seemed to have taken it out."

Nodding Peppy shook soot off his uniform. "I'll have to personally hug whomever did that." Taking out his communicator he set it on his head activating it. "Star Fox, checking up."

"I'm doing fine." Slippy spoke.

"I'm busy!" The panicked avian spoke.

"I- uh." Fox didn't want to worry Peppy, so he lied. "I'm fine as well."

Not buying it peppy felt worry sink in, grateful James's communicator was still put up for the moment. "If you're so fine why and I hearing alarms for the g-diffuser?"

"Don't worry about it... "Fox said bluntly. "I gotta go... hug dad for me?"

"Don't be doing something stupid Fox!"

Hearing his sons name James shot his head up from loading his guns. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Fox? Fox answer me now!" Peppy felt his entire world slow down, it was the previous war all over again. "Kid last time you did think you were in a black whole for three hours! Don't do anything stupid."

Fox only landed one hit on Wolf before hit ArWing start going down, he was awaiting the end before in the corner of his eye he spotted Bunny on top of a building being captured by Andrew. He couldn't die now, Bunny needed him; Quickly he opened his busted-up cockpit and jumped out landing in a roll on the building before flinging his blaster out. The ArWing blew up into pieces as it hit the ground, Peppy saw this and felt his heart shatter.

"James... Maybe that wasn't Fox?" He spoke

The vulpine was numb; He new that was his son's jet and it just blew up in front of him. Like loosing his wife wasn't enough, now Andros took his only kit. As far as he knew. "I'm gonna kill him..." Tears began falling down James's cheeks like a waterfall. "Peppy I know what my son's jet looked like... that was him that was my baby! I'm gonna RIP THAT GOD DAMN APES HEART OUT MYSELF!"

Meanwhile, Fox was in hand to hand combat with Andrew; not blown to smithereens like his father thinks.

"Foxy? Was that you? Oh please, please tell me that wasn't you!"

Fox smirked. "Yes and No, I wasn't in it."

A sigh of relief left Falco as he leaned back in his jet. "Don't fuckin scare me like that, Foxy, I thought they'd gotten you."

Alas, Fox couldn't answer again. Using his elbow, Fox pounded into Andrew's gut before smashing his gun into his head knocking the ape out cold. "Bunny lets go I gotta get you to safety!"

James was the Lividest he'd ever been, fighting through enemies like it was a shooting game set on easy. He grabbed a man using his knee to break his back following a blast to his head; Grabbing the next one he spun him around dipping him down with one arm in a bridle style choke hold and put a bullet in his skull. He was determined to kill every last soldier in Andros's army until he got to that ape; He was hungry for revenge.

Peppy wasn't far behind in the anger scale and was also killing men back to back; these two were the most dangerous war veterins on corneria and they were proving it will each body added to their kill count.

Lifting his gun peppy landed a blast on a cats head, not even giving them a look. "42." He added to his kill count.

James, also seeing an enemy shot a bullet; the bullet flew through four different eneimes. "52, 53, and 54."

Fox ran down the steps with bunny dashing out the door. "Where to hide you? Damn it seems as if there is an enemy in ever damn nook and cranny of this city."

Fox heard blasts growing closer and shoved behind him. He saw the bullet coming. James and Peppy were so pissed they shot at anyone with a uniform. The star fox uniform looks nothing like the uniforms of the cornarian army and the last two Star Fox members were in the sky; James thought Fox was an enemy. The bullet tore through Fox's ribs like a meteor crashing into soil. Bunny's scream forced Peppy to turn his head and watch Fox fall back onto the ground.

"James no!" He screamed. "That wasn't an enemy that was one of ours!"

Recognizing whom he just shot James took of like a bolt of lightning; Going to his knees he skids across the gravel to Fox. "Fox, I thought you were dead!"

"It's okay dad, I know you didn't mean to." Fox forgave him as blood dripping from his lips like red wine.

"It's not okay I just shot my own kit!"

Slowly James picked his kit up into his arms. "Peppy cover me I'm sprinting to the great fox there are nurses using our med bay."

As peppy nodded James took off running like a bat out of hell. "It'll be okay baby, daddy's gonna fix you up I promise."

As Fox began losing consciousness James inwardly scolded himself. Shooting his own kit mentally hurt him more than anything; if Fox died it would be HIS fault, he would have killed his little boy.

 


	11. Chapter 11

James watched as the nurses frantically worked on Fox; His kit's blood was oozing everywhere, and it was all his fault. The kit he swore his life to protect, dying because of him. James almost couldn't take it; it had broken him. This pain in his chest was like a gallon of bricks were dumped onto him; this guilt, this worry. He couldn't stop his tears from ripping down his cheeks; he couldn't stop the sobs leaving his breath nor the sniffs that left his muzzle. James had never been this scared, he had never been this worried and he's never laid a hand on his boy before. This was a first.

"James!" Peppy's voice rang through James's communicator. "We need you out here; Fox will be fine."

His head was still too clouded; James McCloud hadn't ever been this upset before. His planet needed him though, so he had to suck it up and be the soldier he was.

"On my way."

"Two weeks." Fox heard the familiar voice speak. "Foxy has been in a coma for two damn weeks." It was Falco, his special bird. Coma? He was in a coma? The tom couldn't for the life of him remember why, but, his side sure hurt.

"I know, James hasn't been the same since." Peppy sounded stressed so Fox knew the situation had to be bad.

Another few minutes pass and Fox finds himself alone; nothing but darkness and quiet. Was he really in a coma? Using all his force Fox desperately tried to wake himself up. He had to try, right? 'WAKE UP!' The vulpine started to scream in his mind as an attempt to wake up; no use. The fear of forever being a vegetable in bed set over him. As if a miracle, his wish was granted, and his eyes shot open.

Fox was panting and dripping in a cold sweat; quickly he took out any needles or tubes from his body and stood up.

In the control room, James McCloud sat in his chair starring at an old picture of him and his son. Fox seemed to be about seven and had the brightest smile on his face.

"How could I shoot you like that?" James asked himself. "How could I hurt you like that?"

His ears twitched backwards as he heard the whoosh of the door open; he did not react. Footsteps made their way to his chair; Oddly these footsteps sounded forced and unbalanced. That's when a paw touched his chair.

"Dad."

James shot out of his chair without hesitation and pulled his kit into a hug, his tears returning. "Fox! Oh thank the gods I thought I lost you!"

The young tom hugged his father back with slight confusion. "Did something happen?"

"How could I hurt you like that? Fox, I could never apologize enough; What kind of father shoots his own kid?"

A few moments flew by before Fox could even react. "Dad, I forgive you. If you shot me I'm sure it wasn't intentional. Accidents happen."

Squeezing into the hug tighter all James could do was continuously say 'thank you' to the gods for not taking his kit.

The control room was busy that night as the team watched for signs of Andros. Despite wanting to rip the ape to shreds, James hoped he wouldn't return until Fox was fully healed. Both Fox and Falco were sitting in the control room playing video games; since there wasn't much going on.

"If ya wanna beat me, Foxy, you should play more video games." Falco teased.

"Why, so I can waste my life away on the couch?"

The avian gave his secret boyfriend a look, making the vulpine turn red; getting an idea, Falco secretly grabbed the base of Fox's tail making him tense up.

"F-Falco, what a-are you doing? My dad is right over there." Fox hissed.

All Falco did was yank at his tail again making fox make a noise. As the rest looked over Fox coughed to cover it up; Falco only laughed at this. Once the rest got back to work Falco yanked again sending fox into a blushing mess. Hiding his face in his paws fox brought his knees up and sort of curled up into a ball.

"What's the matter Foxy?" Falco whispered. "I press your buttons."

Peaking up from his paws, the flustered fox glared the bird. "Falco stop it. My dad will shoot you."

Sighing in an eye roll Falco let go letting the Fox relax once more.

So, Fox messed up. What Falco pulled in the control room earlier that night sealed his fate. The tom sat at the edge of Falco's bed with his face in his paws.

"Falco, what have we done?" Fox muttered.

"Each other."

Fox groaned at that response. "Exactly! I wasn't myself last night, what did you put in my drink?"

"Just a bit of whiskey."

Taking a deep breath Fox left the warmth of his paws and turned to look at Falco. "What? Falco I'm 18, you're 20; Drinking is illegal unless over the age of 22 and you know it!"

The azure bird only brushed that off, putting his star fox uniform on. "Fox, it wasn't that much. Also, I'm your boyfriend so shouldn't you be happy we mated?"

"Not with my dad here! Falco, Fox's have noses like blood hounds! He will SMELL IT ON ME and KILL YOU!"

"He won't kill me, I'm sure he's just all talk to scare me."

"Have you MET my dad?!" Fox snapped at him. "I'm not just anyone to him, Falco, I'm his only child! He still treats me like I'm five. I've seen him many times kill people over me!"

"But You're not a kit anymore Fox, so doubt he will freak that bad."

"Falco, all you did was touch my face the other day and he was THIS CLOSE to ripping your dick off." Fox then lifted his paw to show an example of how close he was.

Before their fight could finish, Peppy knocked at the door.

"Falco, I have questions about the other night. You said to meet you here to speak about something?"

Both young piolets froze, "Oh shit, I was gonna have him talk to James about you and I."

Fox groaned into his hands. "Rabbits have killer smell too, he's not my dad but close enough. I think even HE might kill you. "

"Falco?" The rabbit asked, sniffing the air. "What's that smell?"

"Shit!" The young tom began to panic; spraying cologne everywhere. "I'll be hiding in the closet."

Falco watched Fox dart into the closet before opening his door. "Oh, hey Peppy, Sorry I was gettin dressed."

The hare barged in trying to smell through the cologne. "What are you trying to cover up; I know I smelt something."

The bird shrugged. "I'm just tryin to smell nice, is that such a crime?"

Falco heart stopped once James walked in.

"Hey Peppy, everythin o-"The older fox froze in his tracks. "What the fuck is that smell?"

Trying his best not to seem nervous, Falco ran his wing through his feathers. "My cologne?"

"NO!" James snapped. "Who the fuck mated in here!?"

Joining James's glare, Peppy pointed a finger at him. "I knew I smelt something! Is Fox in here!?"

"If you touched my baby, you fucking bird, I'll slit your god damn throat!" James warned. "Fox McCloud, if you're hiding get your ass out here, now!"

Fox stayed hidden, frozen, in Falco's closet; his heart was racing like a jet engine and nervous bolting through him like lightning.

Falco gave a slow sigh. "I'm not even dating Fox, so it can't be him." He covered up. "It was-... uh... my girlfriend, Kat."

James rose an eyebrow. "You have a girlfriend? Oh, then I guess it's okay."

Peppy looked at him confused, watching James leave. He looked at Falco and back at the door before leaving himself. "James are y-"

James stopped him. "Shh, I didn't buy it, but now Fox will come out and I can kill the parrot."

Fox slowly came out of the closet, a glare on his face. "Who the fuck is Kat!?"

Sighing, Falco shook his head. "Just an ex, Foxy, I had to do something. But hey, it worked?"

Before Fox could answer, James kicked the door open like the swat team had arrived. "Did you really think I was that fucking stupid!?"

"Dad!" Fox yelped. "Just calm down, okay? He begged as he watched James put his blaster to Falco's face.

"Fox, get your ass to your room and don't you dare fucking argue!"

"But, dad I-"

"I said NOW Fox!"

Taking a moment to collect himself, Fox did as he was told and left. "I told you." Was the last thing he said to Falco.

"Alright you damn toucan." James growled, his voice low and menacing. "You have 5 seconds to explain why the fuck you thought It was a clever idea to mate with my EIGHTEEN-YEAR-OLD MINOR!"

Falco took a gulp and tried to think of a way out of this situation.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Fox was livid; both his father and love interest were being complete maniacs and he was sick of it. Storming into the control room and found his perfect chance to set of steam; Wolf. Seems Star Wolf was challenging him yet again and this time Fox was glad to take the offer. Without hesitation, Fox dove into his airwing and took off into space.

"Nice of you to join the party." Wolf threw a joke.

"I'm only here to blow off steam." Fox retorted.

"As you wish pup, but mark my words you won't win this time; you're just throwing away your life all because you wanna blow off some steam."

Scoffing, Fox sped off toward wolf to get a good shot only for wolf to dodge his bullets.

"Come on pup, why so rusty?"

Fox only growled; due to all the commotion he forgot he still had a nasty bullet wound on his ribs. "None of your damn business."

"It just happened!" The blue avian continued to try and explain to the pissed of old Fox in front of him, whom which had a gun to his face.

"But why did it hppen?" James asked again.

"I... might have put a little bit of whiskey in our drinks" Falco admitted.

"Why the hell would you do that!?"

Falco scoffed. "To loosen us up, that's why! I never meant for us to go anywhere in bed, I just wanted him to relax. Fox was still in pain and I thought it would help, since he does have a damn bullet wound; A thoughtful gift from that father of his he praises so damn much!"

Mentioning the bullet wound was like a punch in James's gut. "Falco, do you think I'm proud of shooting my son? I thought he was dead! So no, when I saw a man in uniform I had no reason to think it was Fox because at that moment my baby was dead in a jet crash!"

"So threatening to kill his boyfriend, after shooting him, is your best option right now?"

"He's my baby, Falco, and I'd do anything to protect him! He's still young and the thought of him already getting freaky in the sheets, with anyone not just you, makes the blood in my veins boil! So yes, Falco, I really wanna blow your fucking head off right now!"

"Am I interrupting?" A small frog asked as he entered the room.

Both James and Falco turned to look at him, Falco speaking first. "Nah buddy, what's wrong?"

"Well, Fox, well he sorta flew off into battle with Star Wolf."

Both James and Falco scrambled to the control room, along with peppy and Slip not far behind.

"Foxy, answer me!" Falco begged through the communicator. "Why you suddenly going at war with these pricks?"

James let a growl leave his throat. "What's the matter with him? Just because theres an enemy dosen't mean he can just go off into danger!"

"I agree." Peppy replied. "Fox doesn't tend to think before he acts, so in return he messes everything up."

Listening to what they were saying, Falco couldn't help but grit his teeth. "Oh really?"

Peppy turned his attention to the angry bird. "What?"

"you really think that about Fox?"

"Now, Falco, when I agreed for him to take over I didn't know how childish he still w-"

"Peppy, are you serious!?" Falco hadn't been this pissed of in quite some time. "Do you even know who the hell you're talking about? Why is it all of a sudden now the great James McCloud is back, you seem to act as if Fox wasn't a good leader?"

"I never said-"

"Yes, Peppy, you did. James came and it was "Finally a leader with common sense!", Peppy, Fox led us into war at the age of eighteen, blew through enemy forces, infiltrated an enemy base, and lastly took down Andros at his most power form BY HIMSELF lost in a black whole; and yet you seem think that he still acts like a child? Peppy, I disagree because if Fox hadn't stepped up we'd still have a war on our hands and Andros would have all of the Lylat system in his grasp."

Both Peppy and James were speechless.

Falco looked over to James and pointed a feather at him. "YOU, I'm glad you're back and Fox can have his dad back, but don't for a second think he's not grown enough to at least have a damn boyfriend! He survived years without you and if you hadn't come back he'd still be surviving! He's not a damn kit anymore he's a hero, no thanks to you. Now, if you two would excuse me, I have a boyfriend to go save!" Just like that, Falco left to his jet, leaving two stunned old veterans behind.

A sigh left Peppy, he knew Falco was right. "I feel so stupid, James, Fox isn't a bad leader; I wanted you to feel like no one could replace you, not even your son. That only made me look like a fool."

"It's alright Peppy." James sighed. "I shouldn't be treating him like a child, he's not a kit anymore and I need to get that through my head; I just can't accept that my baby is growing up."

"James, you know Fox will always be your baby. You can be a hundred and him eighty and Fox would still jump in your lap for cuddles; you just need to give him some breathing space is all."

James nodded in agreement. "Well, better get out there. I'd be damned if some space pirate wanna be hurt my baby; grown or not."

"Foxy, you got two seconds to explain to me why you're out here alone?" Falco said as he entered space.

"I needed to blow off steam." Fox answered. "You and Dad are pissing me off."

"What I do?"

"Spiked my drink? Falco, that pissed me off and you knew it would!"

A sigh left Falco. "Yeah, okay Foxy you're right and I'm sorry. Won't happen again; I didn't know we were gonna go that far last night and I apologise for that too."

Before Fox could reply Wolf's laughter was blowing up the mics. "Wait, wait wait wait; Fox McCloud, did you and hot shot here fuck around? Are you serious? The oh so great and mighty Cornerian hero is GAY!?"

Wolf's laughter only received an eye roll from Fox, Falco on the other hand had no filter. "Can it wolf, it's none of ya damn business!"

"No, it's not" James butted in. "Now, Wolf, you can either retreat and continue to live your days as a coward, ..or you can let me shoot your face off. What your choice?"

"James, this is between me and your pup here!" Wolf snapped. "So scram!"

"Don't you talk to my father that way!"

"There's the Fox I'm waiting for!" Wolf cheered. "Bring it to me ol Foxy ol pal!"

"Call him Foxy again and I'll have your ugly face mounted on my wall!" Falco threatened. "That's no warning!"

"Alright!" The young Fox was finally able to clear his head. "Falco, Peppy, you both take each side of Wolf and knock out his crew; Wolf is mine."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"How dare you show your face here!"

James was pissed. Pigma, as we all know, is part of Star Wolf but James didn't know that and we all also know why James is livid with the hog.

"James? Oh, my good old friend! It's so great to see y-"

"Don't even!" James cut him off. "You're not guilting your way back into my trust you damn hog, any trust you had from me is gone; I'm going to love killing you!"

Hearing Pigma beg for forgiveness only sent laughter through Peppy. "Oh, this is gold. Keep up the comedy porker"

Pigma found himself with James darting behind him, and without a fragment of mercy shot right at him. In a panic, Pigma dodged and made his way in retreat. "Wolf, I'm no idiot! I know not to fight James!"

"Are you really pussying out!?" The raging vulpine roared. "Fight me like a man!"

The hog knew he had to distract James and headed for his kid; suicide move. Fox's jet shook as Pigma's bullet hit him from behind, the tom turning to face him. Pigma must have forgotten how Fox was a trainer piolet too.

"Hey, what part of Fox is mine don't you get you , you damn slice of bacon!" Wolf screamed.

"Hey, I can shoot who I want!"

"Back away from my kit you ham!" swiftly James landed a shot, blowing out Pigma's G-Diffusers.

"James, wait no need to kill anyone!" Begging was all the hog could do but James wasn't having it.

"Then fight me like a man, Pigma!" Waiting, James waited for him to take the challenge.

"I... I like living." The ham chickened out before taking off for the nearest planet to land.

James only watched; if Pigma wouldn't man up and go down with a fight then he wasn't worth chasing after.

Fox spun his jet into a barrel roll, reflecting Wolf's bullets off before diving his jet down to land a shot on him; success. Cursing to himself, the lupine turned and bolted in Fox's direction landing a shot taking his engine out.

"Shit. "Fox hissed, he knew this was a bad hit. If his engine was out that meant he couldn't fly. "...Feathers I've got an issue!"

"What's up Foxy?" Falco asked, in a deep fight with Panther.

"Wolf got me, my engines are down."

"Damn, he's been studying how you fight I bet ya. Give me a moment, I don't wanna scare ya, but, get ready to crash because if you are moving then the gravity coming from Fichina will suck you down to its surface."

The tom gulped. "Oh, then fuck... Falco if I don't make it tell dad I love him"

"Don't even! Foxy, just remember training, alright? You got this, I'll be down quickly to get you just stay put."

Just as Falco warned, he felt his jet slowly being pulled to Fichina. Clearing his head, Fox quickly turned his jet to face the planet which only made the decent faster, but if he was to land safely he needed to face the ground. Thus, the fall to Fichina began, and already his jet began to heat up as he entered the atmosphere of the icy planet.

"Damnit!" Falco cursed before he landed another shot at Panther. "I don't got time for this!"

"All Star Fox, report!" Peppy blared through all communicators.

"All peachy here!" Slippy, as always, happily answered.

"Kicken' ass like the old days." James cheered.

"Trying to be done with this son of a bitch- die already I've got no time for you anymore!"

"Falco? What's with the panic?" Peppy asked. "Fox, you need to report too!"

Fox was descending to Fichina in a ball of fire. "A bit busy!"

"Don't distract him you damn rabbit!" Falco snapped.

"Wow, no need for insults Falco what's going on?" James butted in.

Finally, Falco ran off the black cat he hated so damn much. "Can't talk in a hurry!" He replied before taking odd toward Fichina.

Preparing himself, Fox saw the ground getting closer by the second. Easily, Fox lifted the jet up as it rammed into the not so plush snow in the ground. The jet slid across the ground as the white blanket of fluff scattered around him like fairy dust. He was trying his best to stop the jet from its skid, lifting the steer up with all his strength only to smash right into the nearest mountain, his cockpit's glass shattering into pieces as Fox covered his eyes with his arm. Shards ripped into his skin like butter, and his stitched bullet wound tore open only to add gas to the flame, the flame being this messed up day.

Slowly, the kit took his cut-up arms from his face and his body shook due to shock. Reaching out he grabbed the side on his jet only to hiss in pain as his hand slammed down on broken glass, but alas he sucked it up and pulled himself own and fell onto the freezing blanket of frost on the ground. At least the cold numbed the pain, though seeing his blood stain the white into crimson only freaked him out a bit more. Gathering the last of his strength, Fox found himself standing up only to see a jet land, but it wasn't Falco.

"Look at you pup, I finally won!" The last voice Fox wanted to hear called out; Wolf.

"So, what, you gonna kill me? Do it then." Fox growled.

Wolf finally got a look of what happened to the vulpine, and for some odd reason, guilt rushed through him. "Holy shit, Fox, you don't look so good."

"Yeah, laugh it up! It's my fault for going into a fight already injured..."

"You were injured? What kind of idiot goes into a deadly match already hurt!?"

"I was blowing off steam. I didn't expect the wound to open up!"

Wolf sighed and made his way over, but before he could the ground below them cracked and Fox and his jet went under falling beneath Wolf's feet. "Pup!" Was all wolf could scream.

Fox hit the ground hard, his yelp echoing off the solid rock walls around him and he could feel back scream in pain as his blood surrounded him into a pool of death.

Running over Wolf looked down to see Fox had fallen into a hidden cavern under the ice, laying in his own blood. Panicked, Wolf ran his paw through his fur trying to figure out what to do. Before he could decide, A familiar avian ran over with a blaster to his face.

"Where is Foxy you son of a bitch!?" Falco asked ready to fire.

"Before you fire, you should know the pup ain't doing good." The vulpine answered and pointed into the cavern.

"Foxy!" The avian screamed out before putting his blaster up and pressing his communicator. "Code blue, an injured soldier I need medical personnel down here ASAP!"

"Falco? Are you okay?" Peppy asked him.

"It's not me it's Fox."

"What happened!?" James's voice roared through the mic.

"He crashed, and the ice broke into a cavern, I'm going down to get him but I need back up there's a lot of blood."

"On our way!" Peppy answered before the rest of the team made there way down.

"Okay baby, your bird is coming." Falco muttered to himself as he popped his neck and feathered fingers before taking off in a sprint and jumped, using his feathers to float down and landed on his feet before running to Fox. "Speak to my babe!"

"Feathers?" Fox muttered, still dazed. "you look so pretty in this lighting."

"That's really cute sweety but I've gotta get you out of here."

Falco the took out his grappling hook, he's the type to be prepared for anything and knew they were flying near Fichina which has mountains. Picking the bloody tom up with one arm the avian shot the hook allowing it to grip the ground. "Hang on!" With that, he clicked the button and they both flew up sideways; he had to stop them with his feet as they met the stone wall and began walking up the side of the cavern.

"Almost there!" He called out before tossing Fox over, the vulpine rolling in the snow. That's when Falco climbed his way out and put up his grappling hook.

"Fox!" They heard the older fox scream out before he made his way over, falling to the ground next to Fox. "Baby speak to me!"

Weakly, Fox looked up and gave his dad a forced smile. "Hey... dad."

Picking him up, James looked at Falco. "Come on."

Falco shook his head. "Take him, kiss him on the head for me and tell him I'll be back." The bird requested. "I've got a job to do."

James only nodded and took off to his jet.

"Why didn't you leave with them?" The lupine asked.

Falco only unbuckled his gun from his belt and lifted it up before turning to give Wolf a death glare he learned from James, minus the glasses. "Because I've gotta kill you."

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

It was Falco against Wolf in a death match, both highly trained military killers against one another. Wiping Wolf's blood off his feathered face, Falco smirked and pointed his blaster at Wolf again. "I thought you'd be more difficult"

Wolf only growled before lifting his blaster along with the bird. "What, you wanna kill me for making your little pup crash?"

A laugh left Falco's lungs, a chaotic laugh. "Look, if you keep brigin it up I'll only fuck you up more"

Popping his neck, Wolf got ready to charge. "Alright then, I shot down your bitch; what ya gonna do about it!?" He said before charging after Falco.

Quickly, holding in his anger as his blue feather shot up like a poofed cloud, Falco stepped aside and tripped wolf. "Oops, my bad, didn't see you comin and had to stretch my leg."

Shaking his head, the lupine stood up. "That was a cheap move!"

"Hey, just because you don't pay attention to where you're going isn't my fault!"

Wolf tackled the bird down, getting a few punches in before he was kicked off and fell into the snow. Trying to think fast, Falco looked around before darting behind a bolder, but not before he dropped a few banana peels. "Let's watch you slip and slide, Wolf, it'll be a show." He whispered to himself.

Going full stealth, Wolf cautiously made his way across the icy white field, ready to shoot at any moment should that blue avian show his beak. As he arrived near Falco, he stepped on the first peel and fell on his ass. "Fuck! Really, a damn banana peel?!" He hollered out before trying to stand up only to slip again, "Oof!" and again, "Damnit!" and again. "How many fucking bananas did you eat!? These are more bananas than even Andrew can scarf down!"

Seeing Falco, wolf grabbed the birds foot, only to have Falco whim was relaxing against the rock, ram his other foot onto his hand making Wolf curse in pain. "So, Wolf, what's your beef with Fox anyways?"

"Why do you care?" Wolf growled as he slowly got to his feet.

"I CARE because Fox is special to me, thus I'd like to know why you want him dead so bad."

"I never said I wanted him dead, or at least I; Look, I just wanted to beat him and I did so I've gotten what I wanted!"

"So, you didn't wanna kill Foxy?" Falco raised a brow, or well, where a brow would be if he wasn't a bird.

"Yes, no, maybe; I did until... until I saw him in person. I saw him, and suddenly everything changed and I went from wanting to take his life to wishing I could save it, but oh no prince charming, that's you, had to be the one to come save the damn day!" You could tell the lupine was bothered by this, and Falco knew why.

Lifting his gun, Falco stood up and suddenly instinct kicked in as he became territorial over Fox. "you saying you suddenly got a crush on my Foxy?"

"Maybe. "Wolf sighed and internally beat himself up. "... It's not like I want to, I'd love to go back to hating him!"

"Then hate him! You need to get rid of them feeling because Foxy is taken."

"Oh, so it is true, you and the pup are a thing? Well, guess I have no choice then to forget about then, hu?"

Falco only laughed. "Yes, because even if we weren't togetha, do you really think Fox would ever fall for you?"

"He fell for you didn't he, a criminal?"

"FORMER criminal, and last I checked no matter the illegal shit I was into I never went as far as working for Andros!"

Nodding, Wolf looked at the avian. "True, but lets just settle this fight later shall we? I've got business to attend to."

"Oh no, I ain't gonna let you just run away, not this time!"

"Oh, you were serious? Alright, I'll amuse you in a fight until Panther gets here... since I noticed when you landed you thought it be a bright idea to destroy my jet."

Falco chuckled devilishly. "It was."

Hurling toward Falco, Wolf got ready to claw into his Face but alas Falco swiftly grabbed his arm and with his knee broke it in half, the lupine growling in pain. "You're right Wolf, I was serious... serious about killing you!"

Before Falco could blow a shot through Wolf's skull, wolf spun and kicked him away. "You'll have to kill me another time then."

With that Wolf was grabbed by Panther as his jet flew by, and they vanished into space. Falco only gave a huff before he made his way back to his jet.

"What happened?" The injured tom asked as he saw his father sitting next to him.

A smile inches across his father's face as he saw his kit awake. "You had a little accident, but you're okay now. Try not to move to much you're hurt pretty bad."

Sighing, Fox looked up at the ceiling. "Great, it seems I'm accident prone.."

The older fox chuckled and leaned over to scratch his kit's ears. "You'll be okay baby, I'll make sure of it. Just leave the team to me and you focus on relaxing."

Fox nodded. "Thanks dad."

"Always, son."

"Dad, I'm sorry that... me and Falco.. "

"That's in the past now." James cut him off. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that nor tried to scare off your boyfriend. If you care for him that much, then I can't change that."

A childish giggle left the kit. "Falco cares for me too, I promise you and I promise not to let him spike me drink and do that with him again until I'm grown up. It's not fair for you, dad, to have to deal with this. I am still underaged, so you still have legal control over me, and I get that; just know he didn't mean harm."

"I understand, and I promise not to freak out over you too if you both promise to take it slow."

"Deal."

A while later Falco finally made it back to the Great Fox, and the first place he went was med bay to see Fox.

"There's my handsome bird." Fox greeted, his face lighting up to the sight of him.

"Foxy, you're worse than I thought. I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough...." Falco apologized.

"It's okay, I'm still alive, aren't I? Dad told me how you saved me; thanks."

"I'll always save you Foxy."

Slowly Falco laid down next to the vulpine and put an arm around him. "Just, be more careful alright?"

"Alright." The tom answered as he wrapped an arm around the bird, snuggling up into his soft feathers.


	15. Chapter 15

"Truth or Dare!" Determination was filling the avian's eyes like wild fire, if Falco was to win at any game it would be truth or dare.

The past week had been nothing but silent; No enemies, no attacks and no Andros. Considering his injuries, Fox took his father's offer and let him take control until he was well enough to. The vulpine spent his days hanging with the crew and doing his best to just rest, something he hasn't done in years and needed desperately. Here they all were now, Fox's bedroom, face each other and playing the game to end friendships... Truth or Dare.

"Truth." Bill's fur was a bit stuck together due to his recent shower, and droplets continued to cascade down his coat like rain as he answered Falco's question.

"Truth, not surprised, okay then mutt; you fancy men?"

Falco's question sent a glare his way as Fox shot his head toward his bird, emerald eyes burning through him like daggers. "Falco, isn't that a bit personal?"

"What!?" The avian shrugged innocently. "He did pick truth!"

"The answer is yes; I actually swing both ways, why do you care?" Falco noticed the bull dog's eyes now shooting him down like bullets.

"Well, if you mist know; The fact you keep needing rescuing from Foxy here made it obvious you were at least a gay little princess."

Letting a scoff leave his lungs, the K-9 slammed back into his seat crossing his arms. "Fox, Truth it Dare!" Falco's rude answer created a slight growl in the dog's tone.

"Dare!" Being the soldier, he was, Fox McCloud wasn't scared of no dare.

Etching it's way across the mutt's face, a sheepish smirk emerged. "I dare you to kiss Bunny."

Both Fox and Falco reacted, Fox freezing due to shock and Falco in the loudest huff you'd ever live to hear.

"Over my dead body!" This had sent pure anger raging through the avian. "He ain't kissin no one but me!"

"I wasn't finished!" Bill shot back before looking over at the Fox still frozen in place. "In front of... Peppy."

After a moment of collecting his thoughts, Fox stood up and headed toward the door. "It's a dare."

Desperately, Falco tried to chase him down but Fox, just like Falco, wasn't gonna loose this game. After entering the control room, he made his way over to the pink hare. The female bunny was watching her father work, wanting to learn what he did for a living.

"Yo bunny!" Turning her head, Bunny saw the voice had came from her friend, Fox. Happily she made her way over only to have his lips meet hers... Right in front of Peppy.

"What in tarnation! You get your damn paws off my daughter before I have to write my will, because I'm about to kill you and that will have James kill me!" The hare scolded, his grey fur puffed up like a cotton ball.

"Chill Peppy, it was only a dare." Fox apologized while Bunny drowned in her crimson blush. "I do apologize Bunny."

"Alright, Slippy truth or dare!" The vulpine asked the nervous amphibian.

"Truth." It was only predictable Slippy would choose Truth.

"you ever kiss a girl or are you still a lip virgin?"

A blush crept up his neck as the toad heard the question. "No... Bill, truth or dare... "

"Dare!"

"Gulping, the toad asked his question, "I dare you t-to... run through the control room naked."

Laughter only followed as in erupted the room, both Fox and Falco dying on the floor as they couldn't believe Slippy had a dare like that in him.

"Alright." Stripping off all clothing, the bull dog made his way down the hall in his birthday suit.

"Oh, for the love of all that is sane why are you naked!?" The, already stressed enough Peppy asked.

"Only fulfilling a dare." He replied before entering the control room, standing directly in the middle and turning so their camera got a great shot. "I'm so winning this game!"

After clothing himself once more, the bull dog shot his attention right for the feathered smartass in front of him. "Truth or Dare!"

"Hah, dare of course!"

"Falco, I dare you to sneak into James's room... and steal his glasses right off his face as he sleeps." Seeing the bird's oh so prideful expression melt into fear only made the bulldog taste his victory inching closer.

Turning to Fox, Falco saw him waving his arms to say 'no' to this dare, but, Falco wasn't a quitter. "Deal!"

"Are you nuts!?" The avian's boyfriend snapped. "Falco, kissing my friend was one thing but I promise THIS WILL GET YOU KILLED!"

Brushing it off, the bird left the room and slowly crept his way to James's courters; the door thankfully didn't creek as he slowly eased it open and entered the room. James, Fox's father whom was well known to strike fear in anyone who dared cross him, was sound asleep. Arms behind his head, James was slightly propped up by the wall and glasses falling off his face with each breath. Feeling his heart race in his chest like the beating of a bird's feathers, Falco crept closer; reaching out he gently grabbed the glasses and slid them off the man's face. No sooner as he got them off was he bolting out of the room like a strike of lighting.

"Got 'em!" Pride was again written all over his face.

"What!? I thought for sure I had you on this one!" Bill pouted as his arms crossed in a huff.

Fox was anything but pleased, impressed yes, but not pleased. "Take them back he's gonna kill you!"

"Oh, he's asleep. He won't even notice!" Bill laughed and roughly but playfully slapped Falco's back only to make the bird drop the glasses by mistake.

Fox felt his heart drop so far it passed his stomach and hit his balls; The glasses shattered. "What- Falco what did you do!?"

Panic overcame the avian, it was bad enough he stole the glasses but breaking them? He really was a going to be cooked for a holiday dinner for this. "It's not like a meant to, they just slipped!"

Fear only grew in the vulpine's chest as he recognized the sound of his father's boots make his way to his room. It made sense, if James had no glasses he'd only want Fox to see him. Quickly, Fox grabbed the glasses and hid them behind his back just as his father opened the door. The horrified expression on the old fox's face as all his son's friends now saw his face only made Fox feel more ill.

"Fox..." James started, his voice low and hidden in panic. "have you... seen my glasses?"

Feeling his body begin to shake, Fox felt his muzzle ease open to answer. "Dad, I uh... wanted to uh... prank you a-and.. do you promise not to get mad?"

"Mad? Fox, what's wrong why are you stuttering?" Knowing his father could see his son's uneasiness he took a deep break before answering.

"I was gonna prank you with stealing your glasses again... but I tripped..." Fox had taken the blame, saving Falco from a brutal death.

You could see James's heart stop just by looking at his eyes. "...Fox... you broke my glasses?"

"I didn't mean to!" Fox was now pulling his innocent act, showing himself to James as if he was still like a child; Ears down and puppy dog eyes on level nine thousand. "That's why they're in here... to help me fix them."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, James ran a paw down his face before setting it on his son's head and slowly ruffling his fur. "I-it's okay baby boy, glasses can be replaced."

As much as Fox wanted to feel it was okay, the broken sound coming from his father's voice told him it was far from it.Â 

______________________________

"Peppy..." The vulpine asked, walking up to his godfather. "... Why does dad wear his glasses?"

"you mean the one's you broke?" Peppy's words already dug into Fox like a knife. "He wear's them, because your mother gave them to him."

"My mom!?"

"Yes, he was eighteen and it was prom night. James promised her he'd take her, but, the poor guy got pink eye from the boy who sat in front of him in class; that guy had poor hygiene I swear, but anyways, he got pink eye. Vixy, feeling he shouldn't be embarrassed for her sake bought him those exact glasses. Told him _"Only I'm allowed to see those eyes if they're hurt like this,"_ and ever since he's worn them. He only started wearing them as much as now after she died, taking what she said to heart. _"No one is allowed to see those eyes if they're hurt",_ and well, with her gone they were forever hurt. Unless he looked at you, only you cured that hurt; that's why he takes them off for you."

The story Peppy just told Fox broke him into pieces. "And, I just broke those glasses...."

"Yeah... but he still forgave ya."

"I've gotta fix them... " With that, Fox darted out of the room to grab his coat before leaving the ship and made his way into the city.

____________________________________________

All day he'd tried to get them fixed, but every shop said the same thing, "Those glasses are too far gone to fix."

Loosing all hope for getting them fixed, the only thing he could think of doing was buying him a new pair of glasses; even though they weren't from her. Fox bought the glasses and left the shop in a painful sigh. "Sorry dad."   
  
___________________________________________

Making his way to his father's room, he eased open the door to find James starring down at a photo; James, the hard-core soldier whom everyone feared, was crying. Tears raining onto the ground like a waterfall. Slowly walking over, the young tom sat on the bed and drug his father into the hug, noticing the photo only made him hug him tighter; their wedding photo.

"Dad, Peppy told me about the glasses and... I know it's not the same and I couldn't apologies enough but-" Slipping the new pair of glasses out of his pocket, James's boy handed them to him.

"Fox... you didn't have to-"

"Dad, I know I never met her, but you've told me so many time's how she lived through me... and if she did than what she told you still counts; _only I'm to see your eyes if they're hurting,_ because it's what she wanted." Hearing his father choke out tears, he felt himself get drug into another bear hug as James clung to his son letting more tears leave his hurting eyes.

"Thank you, Fox, I'll cherish them forever."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**"Give it up, pup!"**

_Space is the ideal place for jet fights,_

**"Wolf, end this already; we don't have to fight we just want to know where Andros is!"**

_you can blast each other to you hearts content without worrying about destroying buildings or harming innocent lives._

**"Wolf, please just tell us or else I'll have to fight my way through you."**

_The perfect place to fight to the death; the final frontier._

**"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that Fox."**

Fox felt his lungs burn as he shot out of bed, the air he sucked into his chest felt like chili powder. Despite clinching the sheets, Fox couldn't help his chest begin to spasm as he gasped for air; he gripped his chest and let out a yelp in hopes someone would hear. It had been some time since this happened, and Fox was honestly shocked it came to hunt him again.

"Foxy!? Foxy, breathe; holy shit Fox deep breathes you'll pass out!"

The tom knew he heard a voice in the room but thanks to the room spinning around him he couldn't seem to concentrate to figure out who it was. Feeling the warmth of feathers brush against his face, Fox knew the voice had belonged to his bird, Falco.

"Foxy, it's okay you can breathe now." Falco's words kissed Fox's heart like a spell that sent a fluttering swarm of butterflies through his stomach. "It's okay Foxy, it's okay."

Letting his face burry into the cloud of silky feathers, Fox leaned in to rest against his bird's chest as he listening to the sweet words of honey Falco was speaking to him. All at once it was as if time slowed down into a stop and it was only the both of them on the ship and nobody else in sight; his breathing calmed and the world around him came to a stop and the spinning vanished. Falco was always the best at making the evil episodes go away.

"That's a good fox, see I told you it would all be okay." The avian calmed his fox, running his wing over Fox's fur to calm him. "you're okay."

Like on que, the older vulpine made his way into the room with a concerned expression behind his shades. "Falco, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Falco glanced behind him and noticed James standing at the doorway before the tom made his way over to the two. "Yeah, it was just another episode."

James thought his heart was going to sink all the way through the bottom of him. "Episode?"

"Yes," Falco nodded before running his wing over Fox's head again. "it's been a while since the last time he awoke in an attack."

"PTSD...." The words left James' lungs like acid, scorching his chest with worry. "That's the last thing I'd want my kit to have."

A sigh left Falco as he laid Fox back down as he fell asleep once more, like an angel in peaceful slumber. "He started having them after you died, as Peppy said; sadly, they got worse after the war with Andros and I'm sure that ape being alive again is triggering these attacks to return."

Shaking his head, James leaned down to kiss his son's head. "Don't you worry baby, daddy's gonna gut that ape for you and that is a promise."

**_ 2 months later _ **

"I got him on the left!" The young tom yelled into the communicator as he flew past the enemy before them; shooting a blast from his jet, the craft in front of him combusted into flames before making it's fall back down to land as gravity pulled it in like a vacuum.

"Alright, time to get to venom! Fox, I want you to stay out with Falco and make sure no one gets in while we take that Ape down!" Fox heard his father's orders blare through the communicator.

"Dad... I can't lose you again what if- "

"Fox, I'm not going anywhere." His father's words sent calm through him like ocean waves. "Daddy's just going to take that ape out and be right back out here to take you home."

"Alright.... I trust you."

Like a blink of an eye, they were inside the atmosphere of venom and Fox could already smell the toxic air surround their jets to the point it made your stomach turn. Watching Peppy, and his father fly their Arwings through the entrance of the massive base, Fox took a deep breath and got ready to finish out his father's orders.

"Alright Falco, you heard dad, lets Rock and Roll and show these bastards who they're fucking with!" He could feel the flame of determination gleam into his emerald eyes as he glided across the poison skies of Venom.

"Alright Foxy!" Falco boomed back though the visor. "Let's take em down with one shot!"

"I think we might be close." The old hare mentioned to his friend as they hunted down Andros through the maze of the ape's base.

"I agree, but let's not take our guard down that ape could be behind any corner." James replied, eager to blow that mad monkey to smithereens.

_**"Welcome, James McCloud, to my humble abode!"** _

"Finally, he shows his face!" A growl left the old fox's throat as he entered a large open room shaped like a black spherical abyss.

They saw the fur appear first before the massive head of an ape appeared in front of him with his two large hands floating at his sides. James couldn't believe his eyes; Andros turned himself into something like this? The thought that his son once fought the monster on his own and inside a black whole sent anger rushing through his veins. Shooting across the room, James skid his jet next to Andros and landed a blast; the blast reflected off revealing a shield that slightly appeared for a moment before vanishing.

"Shields? How'd Fox defeat this guy if he has a shield?" James grumbled in a frustrated groan.

"James, have you lost your touch?" Peppy scolded his captain from the other jet. "Everything has a weak point and it's our job to find it."

Laughing awkwardly, James internally beat himself up for forgetting that. "Oh, right I guess my mind is a bit clouded today my bad Peppy." It wasn't everyday you heard James apologies for something like that. "Alright, lets find this guys weakness!"

Making him way across the black voided room, James caught a glimpse of Andros's palm and you could swear a light bulb lit up above his head like the sun. "Found it!" In a quick dash, James zoomed past the hand and pierced the palm as it exploded into a cloud of smoke falling into the dark abyss beneath them. "One down, and one to go!"

Clang!!! The tom's Arwing shook as Wolf zipped passed him, ramming against his jet making a noise to force your ears to bleed. If it weren't a surprise to you, that Star Wolf arrived to cause havoc, then you'd be just like the rest of us. Fox watched as Wolf turned his craft to face him again, ready to fire at Fox and land his own shot. Quickly, Fox spun his jet in a barrel roll out of the way and heard the blast recache of the wing mid spin and hit another craft off in the distance. Stopping his jet mid twirl, angled in the side, Fox, jetted across the sky zipping past wolf at full speed blowing out his G-diffusor in one hit.

"Now's the time you'd normally turn tail and leave, am I correct Wolf?" Fox teased his enemy with a shit eating grin on his face.

Starring at him controls, the flashing of red lights making his cockpit glow, Wolf gave a defeating sigh. "I- I can't kill you, Fox."

"Then maybe you should take your team and get the hell out of here." Fox shot a remark back which stung to wolf worse than any normal bullet.

"As you wish, pup."

Andros's final palm combusted into flames as James landed another bull's-eye, hitting the target on the hand sending it raining down into the black like it's brother had earlier. The piolets watched as the shield began to blink rapidly, and with a quick blast James shattered the shield into a million shards letting the vanished beneath them.

"Time to finish this." Before James could let out another bullet, Andros opened his mouth in a screech and sucked up poor Pepper like a black whole. "Peppy, No!"

Spitting him out, Andros shot the hare's jet out of his mouth; smashing through the walls, the old rabbit found his position outside and Arwing screaming red as a warning. "James, my jet is down...."

"Fall back Peppy," James ordered his friend as he worried for his safety. "I've got this."

Watching Andros rise, the ape broke through the ceiling and rose into the skies of the toxic planet. Shifting his gears, James flew out the while Peppy's jet made and followed the monkey outside and circled the building until he was face to face with Andros once again.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! VIOLENCE, GORE AND TRIGGERING SITUATIONS AHEAD!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

"James, you can't possibly think of fighting him on your own!" Peppy watched in horror as his old friend went face to face with the mad ape, flashbacks of his godson following Andros into a black whole sent his head into a tailspin.

"Peppy, if my son could defeat this monkey at his young age, then I of all people should be able to pull it off." Though he was flattered the hare cared so much he did take some offense at the fact he acted as if James couldn't win.

Giving a sigh, Peppy realized what he just said and who he just said it to. "you're right, James sorry."

**"If you're finished, James, could we continue our battle now? I've got plans to get back to and need you dead."**

Shifting the gears of his Arwing, James took a sharp turn to circle the enormous ape head. "As you wish, Andros."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"You can't possibly be meaning that, Wolf have you lost your mind!?" Pigma wasn't pleased with the fact Wolf was ordering them to fall back.

"You heard me, Pigma I said fall back! That's an order!" He couldn't shake this feeling; Wolf, ever since that day in the snow, couldn't get that damn vulpine off his mind and he damn sure couldn't find it in him to kill him.

"You can run if you want, Wolf I've got a job to do!" Ignoring the long sentences of Wolf's cursing coming from his radio, Pigma flew towards Fox in determined rage. "Hey, fly boy did I ever tell you how I met your mother?"

Squeezing the steering wheel on his jet, that wasn't exactly a wheel, the enraged tom gritted his teeth at the mention of his late mother. "No, don't think you have." Fox replied in a hiss. "You were always to busy spitting my father's death in my face... how'd that turn out for ya?"

"Fine! You want to tease, do ya Fox?" The hog snapped over the speakers. "I'll give you a reason to; chase me Fox, chase me or else the nice bunny girl gets it."

The mention of Bunny Hare sent panic through the vulpine's veins. "You lay a finger on her, Pigma and I'll personally gut you!"

"Then chase me, Fox McCloud. I'll give you a reason to talk shit to me... "

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**"GIVE IT UP JAMES, YOU'RE TOO RUSTY TO FIGHT ME!"**

Despite James having a lot of faith in his own skills, Andros was right for once. Three years alone to rot in a cell can really weaken a person. He couldn't let Andros think he was getting the upper hand, James had to fight; James had to use all his tricks and more. "Shut that sick mouth of yours Andros, I'm taking you out even if I have to blow us both up in the process."

**"BIG TALK FOR AN OLD FOX, JAMES WHERE'S THE PUP OF YOURS? HE SEEMED TO GET THE JOB DONE FOR YOU DIDN'T HE?"**

"You keep by kid out of this, Andros and that's your first warning!" James didn't want Fox anywhere near this fight. He couldn't take the thought of his baby in danger, not when he was here to do something about it this time.

**"AS YOU WISH."**

Seeing Andros's mouth open, he knew he was about to get sucked in and wasn't exactly in a hurry to end up like Peppy. Shift a gear, James turned his jet in reverse against the suction coming from the ape and the idea hit him. "Got you." Taking the chance, James shot a bomb right into the monkey's throat, Andros choking as it exploded inside his mouth. James knew how to defeat him now.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Chasing the hog with his jet turned into chasing him through the dark maze-like halls of Andros's worn out base. Fox was determined to save Bunny and afterwards put a bullet in this slice of bacon and finally end his madness. Just as Fox would get close to the pig, Pigma would knock over equipment to slow him down forcing Fox to either push the junk out of his way or outright leap over it.

"This is getting old, Pigma just fight me like a man!" The tom didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep up. Being the fact, he was still a pup, Fox lacked the stamina the older piolets had. Didn't mean he lacked the skills to take the ham out though.

"Not my fault you can't keep up Fox!" Hearing that hog's taunts only enraged Fox more.

As they made their way down into the dungeons, Fox grabbed the lid off a trash can they'd passed by; one of the metal trash cans and like a Frisbee he tossed it tripping the pig onto the floor as it smacked into his ankles. Skidding to a stop, Fox picked him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Last chance, Pigma where's Bunny!" Pigma hadn't ever seen this side of Fox.

"You want to see her, then keep chasing me, Fox we are almost there." The pig promised, but Fox wasn't buying it.

"I'm done chasing you." A growl left the tom as he tossed him onto the floor. "You tormented me about my father for three long years, and now you're mentioning my mother now he's not dead? You're a dead hog."

Seeing Fox's leg come flying his direction, Pigma ducked before grabbing the pup from under his hip taking him to the ground. Fox was quick to get up, using his legs to kick the hog off and pinned him down balling a fist before clocking him right in his pink snout. Fox got a few punches in before Pigma flung him off, the tom using his paws to avoid landing on the ground and flipped onto his feet. Before Fox could even blink, Pigma was tackling the pup into the wall before Fox used his claws to slice the side of the hog's face open; backing up in a squeal, Pigma held his cheek in pain as blood spewed out marking the walls with the crimson shade; not letting Pigma put himself together, the tom round house kicked the pig in the side of his head taking him to the ground. Rolling out of the way, the pig stood back up and pointed his blaster at Fox shooting a bullet in his direction. Using his foot, Fox kicked up an old food tray they used to feed their favorite prisoners and as it tossed in the air in blocked the bullet from landing a hit on the vulpine; before it could fall back down, Fox spun another kick, kicking the tray and it flew to Pigma smacking him in the face.

Seeing where they were, Pigma knew what cell they were getting close to and it was the exact place he planned on Fox chasing him too. "Guess what, Flyboy we're here." Pigma chuckled, his laugh was deep and menacing. "Wanna see who is here?"

Letting another growl rumble out from behind his teeth, Fox sent Pigma a glare. "Don't play games with me, hog I said I was done with that shit!"

Making his way over to Fox, Pigma threw his hands into the air. "Not fighting, Fox I'm just coming to open the door."

Fox watched the hog cautiously as he came upon the old, rusted steal door, took out some keys and used them to turn the lock and let the door crack open. Air escaped the room and the smell that left smelt so much like rotting flesh, Fox thought he was going to barf.

"Here she is Fox... " Pigma whispered in a low voice before swinging open the door and stepping out of the way. " Go tell her hello."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Seeing that James was fighting the ape alone, Falco took it upon himself to come to his aid. "Hey, I know you don't want my help but I'm going to give it to you."

"Not a problem." James answered. "I won't stop you, I just don't want my boy mixed in the middle of this that's all."

Falco understood that, because he'd rather not have Fox in this situation again either. "Gottcha, so how do we take this guy out?"

"When he opens his mouth to suck you in, Shoot a bomb inside it seems to do the trick."

"You think that's how Foxy beat em?"

A soft smile made its way across James' muzzle. "Don't know, lets finished this up and we can ask em."

Like on que, Andros' mouth opened, and the powerful suction pulled at their Arwings yet again. Falco and James both put their jet's in reverse before landing two bombs, the monkey yet again choking on the blasts.

"Not much longer, I'm sure he's about had it!" The old tom grinned and spoke to the avian fighting by his side. "He, Falco, about you and Fox..."

"I already know, James you don't exactly like us together." Falco answered as he blasted a few shot at the monkey.

"No, well, yes you are correct but, Falco after we are done with this battle you have my blessing." Seeing how Falco was proving himself by putting himself in danger so Fox didn't have to come help fight Andros, it was clear to James he was worthy of his kit.

A smirk sketched itself across Falco's beak. "Thank James, I promise I won't let you down."

"Yeah you better not, if you hurt my baby I promise you won't have a beak anymore."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Fox felt his heart shatter in a million pieces as he made his way into the cell and fell to his knees immediately. There before him was a rotting corpse; her skin was thin as paper as it hugged the frail bones, her eye's still decomposing in their sockets while maggots wiggled their way inside and out through her eyes followed by her nose and mouth that just had to be frozen open in what seemed like a scream of terror.

"M-..." Fox almost couldn't get the words out of his throat before the sobbing hit. Tears cascaded down his fur as he gazed upon her body, eyes glued to her terrified face frozen in time. "Mom?"

Laughing, Pigma came up from behind him with a shit eating grin on his snout. "Isn't she beautiful? Oh, how I loved her; I was so in love with you mother, Fox that it killed me, but she just had to pick your damn father!" Despite sobs leaving the young tom's body, he was listening to every word that hog was saying to him. "When I found out Andros staged her death with that car explosion, and that she was here I couldn't wait to get my hands on her and oh how my hands were on her."

Fox's sobbing eyes shifted over to give pigma the glare of death. "You..., you touched her?" The growl leaving Fox was the most menacing anyone has ever heard come from the tom.

"Yes." Pigma said bluntly. "And after she died, I shut her in here to make sure her beauty rotted away slower, sealing her in this almost airless cell."

Fox couldn't take it anymore and stood up, still glaring daggers at the hog. "Was it you that killed her?"

"I couldn't take her begging anymore, Fox, Vixy wasn't going to make it so I gave her a fast way out. I used a poisonous acid and sent in through her veins and it gave her a glorious frozen face of terror in death." The hog explained in sick detail.

"My mother suffered and died because of you!?" Slipping his blaster out, the tom gritted his teeth as tears continued to rain off his cheeks as he lifted his gun up to the pig's face. "I'm going to make sure you pay for this, Pigma Dengar."

In a dash, Pigma bolted down the hall in attempt to escape the murderous vulpine. Following him, Fox sprinted after the hug and as before dogged and leapt over any old equipment thrown at him. Fox was going to murder Pigma if it killed him in the process. Before they knew it, Pigma was heading up to the top of the base and opened up the doors climbing ontop of the building. Fox, did just as the hog did and had his blaster aimed right for the pig's head.

"It's over, Pigma just take your death like a man!" Fox screamed at him, cocking the trigger of his gun ready to fire.

"That's just not how I roll." Swiftly, Pigma used his foot to knock Fox's blaster out of his hand before pointing his own. "It's not over for me, Fox it's over for you. Tell your mother I said hello?"

As Pigma shot, Fox stepped aside and watched the bullet fly in front of his face missing him and quickly smun around grabbing pigma's wrist in which he held the gun and snapped the bones in half. The big sqealed once again and by this time everyone, even Andros noticed the event going down.

"Hey, is that Foxy?" The blue avian questioned; everyone in the sky now watched to see what could be happened on the roof of the base. "What's he doing? What's going on?"

"I don't know but it looks like it's Pigma... " James gave his best answer, seeing his pup break the hogs wrist and couldn't help from frown at the fact his son was being so violent despite who it was he was harming. James never wanted a life of war and pain for his kit.

"You couldn't kill me, Fox you're the good guy." Pigma tried his best to beg for his life, but Fox was starving for revenge and you could see it in his dead green eyes.

"Pigma, you did terrible things to my mother." The tom growled, twisting the hogs broken and swollen wrist making him scream yet again and his blaster fell onto the grown. "you hurt her, touched her, and made her suffer a death of permanent terror; THEN you decided to keep her in the cell sealed away LIKE SHE WAS YOUR DAMN TROPHY! I'm not the hero this time, Pigma this time I'm the murderer!"

Fear shot through the hog as he heard that young pup say those words, and he knew Fox was about to kill him without a speck of mercy in his bones. "Please, Fox don't do this it's not you! It's not you Fox!"

"It is now... " Quickly, Fox twisted the hog around, slipped a dagger out which had been hidden in the side of his boot and sliced it across his throat and watched as his blood painted base's roof crimson for everyone to see.

James, Falco, Peppy, Andros and everyone else around watched in horror as Coneria's hero turned murderous and took the life of Pigma Dengar.

"I know he's talked shit about gutting people before, but I never thought he'd actually go that far." Falco said into the mic.

Though James didn't like his son doing something like that, he was sure it was justified; Fox wouldn't do something like that without a reason. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

Interrupting them, Fox spoke after setting his visor back on his head. "Peppy, can you bring a body bag there's a body in the dungeons I'd like to be taken home please." Fox's voice was quiet and dull, and you can tell something was wrong just by hearing him speak.

"Who is it?" peppy asked the Tom, unable to see the tears till falling out of his eyes and crashing onto the roof. "Fox, who is it?"


	18. Chapter 18

**"IT'S TIME TO END THIS, JAMES MCCLOUD!"**

Andros' voice rang through the air of venom like a bomb; squeezing the wheel of his jet, James glared daggers at the ape in front of him. "Finally, Andros we agree on something!" Speeding his way into the suction coming form the enormous mouth, James' shot another blast and watched as Andros cursed and coughed again like the last few times they landed a hit on him.

"There's not much left of him now, James, we got this!" Despite James hating the thought of his baby boy being with this, unclean, misbehaved, unmannered blue avian, James had to admit he was growing on him with this fight.

"Let's just get this over with; the sooner this ape is dead for good, the better off we and all of the Lylat will be." The fact his kid just murdered Pigma and was still standing in the middle of a battle and not safe inside his heavily armed Arwing, was starting to eat away at James which only distracted him from fighting with his full ability.

To his surprise, Falco caught on. "Hey, James you alright over there? Being the most skilled piolet in the Lylat, you sure are missing a shot or two more the usual."

"I'm worried about Fox," The old tom admitted, a quiet shiver in his voice. "I don't like him being down there in the open."

Before Falco could answer, Fox himself butted in; it seems they both forgot the rest of Star Fox could hear everything they said when they had their visors on. "Dad, I'll be okay, I'm calling my Arwing now so please just focus on not dying?"

Releasing a sigh of relief, James was able to relax in his seat and land a well-deserved shot on his enemy. "Okay, good, but are you going to tell me who's body you sent Peppy after?"

A silence fell over the coms; Fox couldn't answer that question, just the thought of answering it made his heart clench tighter in his chest. How could he tell his father that he found the rotting body of his late beloved wife? He couldn't, it just wasn't in him to.

"Okay, so you're not going to tell me." The silence was broken by the old piolet. "I'm just going to assume you'll tell me when we aren't in the heat of battle, is that it?"

"Yeah dad... " Fox lied as he leapt into his jet, which had flown by with the cockpit open just waiting for him to enter and take off.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Making his way into the dungeons, Peppy checked through every open cell until the stench of rotting flesh burnt his nose. "What in the blazes, what died in h-" Frozen mid-sentence, Peppy stood in shock as his eyes locked onto the decaying, dead, faded and sunken eyes of the corpse of Vixy McCloud. Peppy knew now why his god son went on such a murderous rampage after Pigma, and the fact he did made the hare believe Pigma was behind Vixy's terrible fate.

"Oh, Vixy... " The rabbit choked out of his throat, tears beginning to rain down as he looked at his friend in such a horrible state. Vixy McCloud, she was a wonderful, intelligent, and courageous woman; Vixy was like a younger sister to Peppy and seeing her in front him now, in such a state... it tore him to shreds. "You, poor angel... how am I going to tell James?"

Letting the air leave his body, though it tasted rotten like death, Peppy allowed himself to take a moment before clicking on his visor. "Fox, I found her... I'll get her out of here."

James could hear the same empty ton in his voice just as his son's and knew something was up. "Peppy, who is it? Tell me, I know something is going on and I not going to sit here and let you both keep it from me. If it's important just tell me."

After a brief moment of silence, Peppy answered and he answered bluntly with a shaky voice of sorrow. "James, It's Vixy."

The old vet felt as if time has slowed into a sudden stop; feeling the tinkles of droplets cascade from his eyes, the tom couldn't help the short but sharp breath of a sob leave his lips. "V- Vixy? Fox, you found your mother; Fox, is that why you killed Pigma?"

"Yes, he left her there to rot... Dad, she's in bad shape and it.. she.. the way she died was just... " Fox thought he was going to break again, but alas, Andros had to be the one of all people to butt in.

**"VIXY!? OH, GOOD THE WORTHLESS HOG FINALLY SHOWED YOU HER GLORIOUS, SCREAMING, FROZEN FACE!"**

Hearing Andros describe their dear Vixy sent rage boiling through the McCloud boy's veins.

**"WHEN I SAID HE COULD KILL HER, I DIDN'T THINK HE'D DO IT IN SUCH AGRUESOME WAY! THE ONLY TIME I WAS EVER PROUD OF THE PIG!"**

James was seconds away from ramming him and his jet right into that ape's mouth, but before he could even act on it his son flipped his lid. "I am SICK of you taking my family from me, Andros! How many damn times will I have to kill you before you get the damn picture!?"

Watching as Fox sped over, the old vet felt his panic set in; the one thing James didn't want to happen was his son fighting Andros again and here he was joining the battle. "Fox, I said not t-"

"Dad, shut up!"

Taken aback, James froze in his seat. _Did fox just? Did he really, just? I know he didn't just tell_ _me to shut up!?_ Thought ran through the vet's mind as his son disrespected him. "Excuse you, Fox McCloud, as much as I understand you anger, believe me I do, don't think you can suddenly just speak to me that way!"

A sigh left the younger tom. "Sorry, dad, I'm just- look, dad I just- Dad, she was my mother just as much as she was your wife, so I have every right to help blow this ape into next Thursday."

Before James could reply, a laser beamed from the ape's mouth, and took out the left wing of James' Arwing. "Shit!" The vet cursed as he began to plummet to the ground of Venom.

"DAD!" Panic set into Fox as he watched his father go down, and this time he was watching in person. "No, NO- I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

"Calm down, Fox I got him!" The old hare explained before leaning his jet down and accelerating to catch up and pass James' jet. "James, jump out and land in mine!"

Shaking his head, James knew her body was in that jet and he couldn't bare to see her. "I- I can't, Peppy know she's in there!"

"James, she's in a body bag so you won't see her; now jump, James, jump!"

Opening his cockpit, the old vet did as he was told and jumped landing in the backseat of Peppy's Arwing; he landed right next to a dark blue body bag. "Vixy... " Taking his paw, he set it on the side of the bag where he hoped her face would be; feeling her bones stick out like a rigged pile of sticks, James felt his heart shatter in his chest. "She didn't deserve this... she deserved the world, not a death like this."

"I know" Peppy replied from the front seat. "I agree."

It was Fox and Falco against Andros, both piolets are the best of the best and were perfect for this job. Fox was so ready to blow that smug look off that ape's laughing face. "Alright, Falco let's rock n' roll!"

"Right behind ya, Foxy!" Falco answered before turning his jet into a sharp right turn and landing a quick blast against the side of the ape's head.

"How did I kill him last time?" The tom asked himself, trying to study Andros and find out his weakness. Seeing the mouth open, the tom remembered just how to defeat him and knew it was risky. "Falco, cover me from behind, okay?"

"Aye aye, captain!" Fox heard his bird joke from the mic, a smile sketching across his muzzle.

Shifting gears, Fox put his jet in reverse for a moment to make sure he had a good aim before shifting his gears once again and flying right smack into the ape's mouth using his jet and a blast with his bombs to blow up the monkey, sending his guts and brains scattering throughout Venom.

Shocked, all of Star Fox watched in amazement as Fox McCloud finished Andros off with once risky, but successful blow. "Falco, you and Fox get back to the Great Fox, it's all over now."

Hearing Peppy's order, Flaco made it back to the ship where he met up with everyone... but Fox. "Hey, where's Foxy?"

Seeing a frown appear on James' face, Falco felt his heart drop when the vet spoke. "He's not with you?"

Darting down the halls and into the control room, Falco began trying to pick up Fox's Arwing signal; nothing. "Damnit! Where is he!?"

Both old vets watched from the docking bay, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of their boy, but alas Fox never came into view. All they saw was the remains of Andros falling back down onto Venom like a meteor. Within the smoke, a silhouette appeared revealing a wounded Fox, looking up in horror as the Ship was leaving; they didn't think of the fact his Arwing might have wrecked.

"Fox... " The whisper left James' mouth. "Fox, he's hurt! Turn the ship around!"

Peppy and James both froze as the burning remains of Andros crashed landed behind Fox in a fiery explosion, and Fox only gave them one last sorrowful glance of horror before getting engulfed in flames.

"NOO!" The screaming of horror and panic began leaving the old vet's lungs as he watched his only child vanish within the rubble. Despite trying to jump off the ship to get to his kit, Peppy, knowing very well Fox was almost defiantly gone, pulled at James' vest.

"He's gone James! James, he's gone and killing yourself wont fix it!" The hare begged his friend not to jump.

During the struggle, the vest ripped off and James almost jumped before Peppy wrapped his arms around him and drug him backwards. "No, Peppy stop, PLEASE PEPPY THAT'S MY BABY DOWN THERE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!"

James' screams of horror rang through the halls of the Great Fox, as the old vet desperately tried to make it to his son's grave site. "PEPPY, LET GO THAT MY BOY DOWN THERE, PLEASE LET ME GO!!!!" Giving in, the vulpine fell onto his knees in sobs as his friend squeezed him from behind to try and comfort the grieving father.

From the Control room, the azure avian let tears rain off his feathered cheeks as he quietly watched the love of his life vanish and listened to the screaming sobs of the vet. Gripping his wing into a fist, Falco punched the glass and slid down onto the floor to grieve himself.

James, eyes red and puffy with tears, gave one last look to see the smoke clear and reveal a blank, burnt ground where Fox McCloud once stood.


End file.
